


To Protect Those We Love

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lena Luthor-centric, alex and maggie are still together, lena is a teenager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Lena Luthor is the biggest missing persons case this earth has ever seen. It's like the youngest Luthor vanished off the face of the earth just before her brother's last tryst with Superman. That is until the DEO find a terrified teenage girl in the basement of a CADMUS facility. Now Lena must adjust to the world without Lex and it's very different to the one she's been told about.





	1. Chapter 1

“My beauty, there you are. Come on, we must go.” Lex says as he bursts into Lena’s room, rushing over to his sister. Lena frowns but stands, grabbing her bear and taking Lex’s hand.

“Lex, where are we going?” She asks in the car, her arm wrapped tightly around her bear as he drives quicker than Lena’s ever seen. They’re leaving their town, heading towards the mountains outside National City and Lena frowns, confused as to what is happening.

“Shh my beauty, I need you to be quiet.” He says and Lena stops talking immediately, wanting to do as her brother says. They arrive outside one of Lex’s complexes and Lena lets Lex pick her up as he carries her down flight after flight of stairs.

She sees the cell and freezes in Lex’s arms. He places her on the floor and Lena bites her lip, looking up at her brother with tear-filled eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I have to my beauty, I have to keep you safe. This is the only place that you will be safe.” Lex stops, turning back to look at her scared eyes. He knows that Superman will find his weakness if he doesn’t hide her away.

“I want to stay with you.” Lena cries and Lex stops at the sight of tears running down her precious cheeks.

“Please don’t cry my beauty. I will be back for you, I promise. Please, Lena, we need to be quick.” He begs and Lena looks behind her as if some creature is going to jump out before nodding.

“Okay.” She says and he carries her down the remainder of the corridor.

“My darling girl, you must stay in here, do you understand me? Don’t use that big brain of yours to get out, promise?” Lex sighs as he places Lena in the cell, stroking her long dark hair away from her face as she gazes up at him. Those captivating green eyes are so full of trust as she nods and he smiles at her, kissing her forehead. “My beauty, I will be back for you. I love you, Lena.”

“I love you too Lex.” Lena sighs and grasps onto his hand for as long as she can before he lets go and locks her in. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay whoa, major Kryptonite signal coming from the mountains outside the city.” Winn frowns as he stares at the computer.

“What?” Kara frowns, following her sister and J’onn around to look at the computer. “That’s where Metallo’s Kryptonite heart exploded.”

“Yeah it is, and this is unstable as well, just like the heart,” Winn adds, zooming in on the pick-up.

“Can’t we just let it explode? There’s no one there.” Alex suggests and J’onn shakes his head.

“Agent Schott, how long do we have before it explodes?” The director asks and Winn frowns.

“A couple of hours, why?”

“We should at least check that Cadmus didn’t have anything else dangerous in that building that might make this more lethal than it already is.” J’onn states and Alex and Kara nod. “Agent Danvers, Supergirl, take a team down there.”

“On it Sir.” Alex nods and rounds up her team, letting Kara rush to get changed.

 

* * *

 

 

“It doesn’t seem like there’s anything else here,” Alex says as her team report back to her at the Cadmus facility.

“Surely anything else would have been detonated when Metallo’s heart exploded, right?” Kara asks, looking around the facility with her X-ray vision. “That’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” Alex asks, following Kara over to a wall. With a hard push, a part of it opens to reveal stairs.

“Ugh, why are villains always so obvious?” Kara rolls her eyes and starts down the stairs, trusting her sister to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena doesn’t know how long it’s been since Lex locked her in the cell. There’s food and water and a bed but she wants her big brother. 

Mother doesn’t visit. Of course, she doesn’t. Mother never loved her. She was never good enough for her. 

But Lex. He loved Lena. He still does, Lena knows that he’s out there somewhere and he’s going to come and get her as soon as he can. 

“There’s someone down here!”

Voices. Lena never hears voices. The complex is always silent. Never voices, never even sound. Just the sound of Lena breathing and talking to her bear, the one Lex gave her when she was 9. 

“Keep him with you and he will protect you when I cannot, my beauty.” That’s what Lex had told her so Lena never lets him go. 

She grasps him now as two unfamiliar women make their way towards Lena’s cell. 

“No way.” The shorter one says. “Is that…?”

The symbol on the taller one’s chest. 

The house of El. 

This is a Kryptonian. 

She screams. As loudly as she can. She cries out Lex’s name, hoping he’ll burst through the door like he always did when Mother tried to hurt her. 

“Lex! Lex!” She cries but no one comes and the two women share a look of confusion. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s Lena, isn’t it?” The Kryptonian smiles but Lena does not respond. She stares at the crest on her chest, eyes wide and terrified. 

“Kara, your suit. She’s scared of the symbol.” The other woman states and the Kryptonian, Kara, frowns. 

“Scared of the...” 

“She’s Lex Luthor’s sister, what do you think he taught her?” The shorter woman frowns before approaching the bars. “Hi Lena, my name’s Alex. Do you know how to open this cell?”

Lena nods, something about the woman’s kind voice drawing her in. 

“Can you open it for me?”

“Lex said I’m not allowed. He’s coming back for me.” Lena explains, gripping her bear tightly. 

“Well you see Lena, there’s a big load of Kryptonite upstairs. Do you know what Kryptonite is?” Alex asks and Lena nods. “Awesome. Well, it’s unstable and it’s gonna blow so we need to leave real soon. I don’t want to leave you here because that would kill you. So, we need to get this cell open so we can get you out.” Alex explains and Lena bites her lip. Surely Lex wouldn’t mind if it meant she was okay, right? 

She tucks her bear under her arm and moves to the corner where a computer sits. She knows exactly what she needs to do and starts typing until the door clicks open. The two women run inside and the Kryptonian scans the cell. Lena freezes, her eyes wide as she looks around. 

“Hey, it’s okay Lena, Supergirl’s just checking that there’s nothing harmful in here. Do you want to take anything else other than that bear you’re holding?” Alex asks, bending down by the chair Lena’s sitting in and the dark-haired girl looks around before shaking her head. “Okay, can you come with me?” 

She offers her hand and Lena takes it, letting Alex help her up and out of the cell. Lena’s heart clenches slightly as they walk away, feeling like she’s betraying Lex like she won’t be his beauty anymore. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sighs as she stares at her computer screen. This is a story for the ages. Lena appears to have been given sedatives since she arrived at the Luthors. Her brain capacity is highly advanced but her mental age is very low. She’s thirteen with the body of a ten-year-old and the mind of a genius eleven-year-old. It’s highly confusing. 

“How’s it going?” J’onn asks as he enters the lab, looking wearily at the teenager asleep on the med bay bed. 

“She’s interesting, that’s for sure.” Alex sighs, moving to adjust the IV running into the girl. 

“What do you mean?” Her director asks and Alex sighs again, adjusting Lena’s pillow before going back over to her computer screen. 

“Her IQ is 145 which is insane. But this suggests that she’s been heavily sedated at periodic intervals since the age of 8, which is when Lionel Luthor died. Her body itself is seriously malnourished, her growth has been stunted at about that of a ten-year old’s.” Alex explains, sighing heavily as J’onn runs a hand over his head.

“How did she survive Metallo’s heart exploding?” J’onn asks and Alex frowns.

“The cell was at least ten stories below the ground and was impenetrable. She could have survived anything in that cell.” Alex explains, looking over at the girl.

“What a lonely life.”

“Yeah. I was wondering...”

“You want me to read her mind.” J’onn states and Alex nods, looking sympathetically over at the thirteen-year-old. “Okay.”

“I’m going to call Maggie. This is the biggest missing person case National City or Metropolis has ever seen. We need to control how this comes out.” Alex nods and J’onn does too, watching Alex leave before he turns back to Lena. 

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, is that Lena Luthor?” Maggie blanches as she walks into the med bay at the DEO. 

“J’onn, what did you get?” Alex asks, noticing the deeply concerned look on her director’s face.

“It’s not good Alex.” He sighs and sinks into a chair. “When Lionel died, Lillian tried to take her frustration out on Lena. What she wasn’t expecting were the fits Lena had. That’s what the sedation was for. Lex took her under her wing, teaching her everything he knew but he’d already started to go insane by this point and everything he taught Lena was against aliens, especially Kryptonians. He taught her that they would bring about the end of the world and that he had to go and stop them so that he could keep her safe.”

“Stockholm syndrome,” Maggie speaks up, catching onto the situation pretty quickly.

“Pretty much. He called her ‘my beauty’. All of her sense of worth is pinned on Lex. It’s going to be difficult for her to figure out how to live without him.” J’onn sighs and the women share a look.

“Where was she?” Maggie asks, moving to stand by the small teenager. Her face is dirty and her clothes are ratty. Maggie frowns at the state of who Lex called his ‘beauty’. Did he not give her a way to clean herself? Judging by the smell, Maggie guessed not.

“In a cell underneath CADMUS’ headquarters. It was the most intricately locked cell we’ve ever seen, ever more advanced than the DEO cells.” Alex explains, checking Lena’s vitals again.

“Lillian?” Maggie asks and Alex shakes her head.

“Vasquez went to the prison, Lillian had no idea Lena was there the whole time or even alive but CADMUS was based out of one of Lex’s vaults.” Alex continues, smiling at the fact that Lena seems to be improving.

“Do we know how long she was there?” Maggie asks, looking at Lena’s tiny body in comparison to her age.

“Three years,” J’onn speaks up and Maggie’s eyes widen, looking back at Lena.

“She’s waking up,” Alex states as she looks at the computer by the bed and J’onn tugs Maggie back slightly so they don’t overwhelm the girl as she wakes up.

Her eyes open and they can see the panic on her face as startling green eyes fly around the room in a terrified expression.

“Hey shh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Alex smiles and Lena’s eyes snap to her. She seems to relax at the familiar face but then begins to panic again when she can’t find her bear. “Mags, grab me the bear by you.”

Maggie hands it over and passes it to Lena who grips it as if it’s an actual lifeline. She cuddles it close to her chest, the top of it grazing her nose and she snuggles into that comfort. It breaks Maggie’s heart when she realises that the bear is probably all the contact Lena has had for three whole years.

“W-where am I?” She asks and her voice is soft and small and Maggie swears her heart clenches at the fear in it.

“You’re at a place called the DEO. It’s a safe place that deals with everything a little bit out of the ordinary like aliens or people trying to hurt others.” J’onn explains in a soft voice that Maggie doesn’t think she’s ever heard before.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone else,” Lena says, her eyes wide as she gazes at Alex and Alex smiles at her.

“I know you don’t Lena. You’re here because we’re the ones who found you. We need to ask you a few questions if that’s okay?” Alex asks and Lena bites her lip.

“Can you tell me who they are first?” Lena asks, looking warily at J’onn and Maggie and Alex smiles.

“Of course. That’s J’onn, he’s in charge around here and that’s Maggie, she works for the science department of the police.” Alex explains and Lena nods, feeling comfortable as Maggie and J’onn smile at her warmly.

“Okay. I’m Lena.” She smiles back politely and Alex and Maggie share a look over Lena’s head. Yup, they’re both just a little bit in love with this sweet, sweet girl.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lena.” Maggie smiles. “Can I come stand by your bed?”

Lena nods and Maggie moves, standing opposite Alex.

“That’s a very cute bear. Does he have a name?” She asks, trying to ease Lena into the conversation.

Lena shakes her head. “Mother said that only babies name toys. Well, she said that only babies have toys but my bear’s not a toy.”

“No?” Maggie asks, watching out the corner of her eye as J’onn moves to read the file Alex has put together on what she’s found out about Lena.

“No. Lex gave him to me. He said he’d protect me when Lex couldn’t. That’s why I have him in the cell. When Lex comes back for me, I won’t need him anymore.” Lena explains, cuddling the bear close and Maggie sighs, knowing that adjusting is going to be very difficult for Lena.

“Can you tell me what year it is Lena, do you know?” Alex asks, smiling gratefully at Maggie for calming the girl down.

“Um… I think… is it 2015?” She asks, looking up at Maggie and Alex who both smile at her.

“You’re really close, it’s 2017.” Maggie smiles and Lena bites her lip, unaware that she’d spent so much time in the cell.

“Oh.” She says quietly and cuddles closer to her bear. _Where is Lex?_ “I’m 13?”

“You sure are.” Alex smiles and Lena frowns keeping her grip on the bear tight. “You want us to stop Lena? We can ask these questions another time.”

No. It’s okay.” Lena nods after a pause, looking up at Alex.

“Okay. Lena, did you know that your mother was running an operation called Project Cadmus?” Alex asks and Lena frowns.

“No. Cadmus, what is that?” Lena asks, looking at Maggie who smiles.

“It’s an anti-alien organisation that experiments on aliens in order to try and rid the earth of them,” Maggie explains and Lena can hear the disdain in her voice but she doesn’t understand. If Cadmus is anti-alien, surely that’s a good thing? Surely the world is better off without the threat that aliens pose? That was what Lex had always taught her.

“But surely, that’s a good thing? Aliens pose a threat to the earth.” Lena frowns and Alex and Maggie smile.

“Lena, aliens pose no more of a threat to the earth than you or me. Some aliens can actually help the earth if they’re blessed with the right powers.” Alex explains and Lena frowns still, looking around. Maggie knows that Lena’s not just going to accept this idea, not when it’s contradictory to everything she’s been told since she was eight.

“Is that all your questions?” She asks and Alex smiles.

“For now, okay?” She says truthfully and Lena nods.

“Can I go back to my cell now? I need to be there so Lex can find me.” Lena says desperately, eyes wide as she stares at Alex and Maggie.

“Lena, do you remember what I said about the kryptonite? The whole complex was wiped out. There is no more cell.” Alex explains soothingly but it doesn’t stop Lena from panicking and trying to get up. Maggie tries to stop her with a soft hand on her shoulder and Lena screams, tears streaming down her face and her breath quickening until she’s hyperventilating.

“No! No! I need to go back! I need to be where he can find me! He needs to find me!”

“Danvers, calm her down,” J’onn yells and Alex blanches, unsure what to do. There’s no way she’s giving this poor girl another sedative so she tries what always used to work with Kara when she first landed on earth.

“Lena, I’m going to put my hand on your chest. I want you to breath into it.” Alex yells and the voice penetrates Lena’s panicked state as one of Alex’s arms slides around her shoulders before the other one rests on Lena’s chest. “Breathe in, that’s it. Now out into my hand. Good girl, you’re doing so well. Breathe in again for me. Now out, well done.”

Alex continues for a few minutes until Lena’s breathing evens out properly. The dark head drops onto Alex’s shoulder and the agent doesn’t move, letting the girl find the comfort that she needs from her embrace. She moves away after a moment, scooting back until she’s a small ball at the back of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers and Alex smiles sadly.

“Oh Lena, you have nothing to apologise for. You had a panic attack, it happens.” Alex explains and Lena freezes.

“You’re not… you’re not going to give me something to calm me down?” Lena asks, looking over at where she can see needles with a terrified expression.

“Lena, look at me,” Alex says softly and Lena complies, staring into Alex’s truthful eyes. “I will never give you a sedative unless it is absolutely needed. A panic attack is not a reason to give you a sedative.”

“It’s what Lex used to do,” Lena says and hugs her bear close.

“I know Lena, but it’s not what we’re going to do,” Alex says determinedly and Lena nods, tucking her bear under her chin.

“J’onn, we need you downstairs,” Winn says, appearing in the doorway and the Martian nods, turning to Lena.

“I will see you again soon Miss Luthor.” He smiles kindly at her before leaving the room.

“Alex?” Lena asks and Alex turns to look back at the girl.

“Yes, Lena?”

“Do you know where Lex is?” She asks on a hunch, the look behind the woman’s eyes betraying her whenever Lena said her brother’s name.

“Yes Lena, yes I do,” Alex says truthfully with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

“Can you take me to him?” Lena asks hopefully, looking at Maggie and Alex who both sigh.

“No Lena, I can’t do that,” Alex says, tears in her eyes and Lena frowns, her heart rate rising again.

“But why not? And why didn’t he come and get me?” Lena asks, looking at the two women. They share a look and Alex sighs, running her hand through her hair.

“Lena, Lex is in jail.”


	2. How Do You Fall in Love in a Morning?

Lex is in jail.

Her brother, her protector, the only one ever there for her is in jail.

It doesn’t make any sense.

Lex was helping people, that’s what he always said. He always told Lena that what he was doing was for the good of the world. So why is he in jail?

“I… I don’t understand.”

“Lena, Lex hurt a lot of people and he needed to be punished for that. That’s why he’s in prison.” Maggie explains slowly, her hand still resting softly on Lena’s shoulder.

“He… he was helping people.” She says with a frown and Alex and Maggie share a sympathetic look.

“I know that’s what he told you, Lena,” Alex says cautiously and Lena’s head snapped up.

“He told me it because it’s true! He’s not a bad person! He’s the best person!” Lena cries and Maggie takes a deep breath.

“Okay, let’s all calm down. Lena, do you want something to eat?” Maggie asks, laying a hand on Lena’s shoulder again and Lena shrugs, holding her bear tightly. “Come on, there must be something you want. Burger, fries, pizza?”

At the last option, Lena’s eyes light up and Maggie chuckles.

“Pizza it is.” She grins and Lena smiles, resting her head on top of her bear. Maggie grabs her phone and places the order, winking as Alex mouths _thank you_ to her.

“Danvers, Sawyer, meeting downstairs. Vasquez is going to watch Miss Luthor.” J’onn states, appearing with Vasquez who smirks at Alex.

“Be nice Vasquez.” Alex rolls her eyes, moving towards the door. Lena lets out a whimper as she sees both Maggie and Alex moving away from her that has both of them reeling back towards her.

“Hey, we’ll only be gone a little while okay?” Maggie smiles, bending down by Lena’s bed and reaching out to tuck a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“Twenty minutes max,” Alex reassures her and Lena bites her lip, eyes filling with tears as she looks at the two women. “And Vasquez is really nice, we promise.”

“Then pizza?” Lena asks and both Alex and Maggie laugh with nods.

“Then pizza, we promise.” Alex grins and Lena nods, letting them go.

 

* * *

 

 

“We need to figure what to do,” Kara says as Alex, Maggie and J’onn enter the control room.

“How about this? We get Maggie to release a statement saying that the science department were examining a known CADMUS facility when they found the cell that Lena was in. Easy, simple, no lies.” Alex shrugs, looking around at her team.

“But people are going to be worried. She’s a Luthor.” James steps up, shrugging his own shoulders and Maggie turns on him.

“She’s not dangerous. She’s a scared little girl who loves her brother, the only person who ever looked out for her.” Maggie glares and Alex sighs, placing a hand on her fiancée’s shoulder to calm her down.

“That’s the problem though. She’s been brainwashed by Lex. She thinks aliens are going to destroy the world.” J’onn steps in and Alex sighs.

“She needs therapy, not a prison cell. She needs a loving home.” Alex implores, looking at her director.

“Alex is right but what family would take in a Luthor?” Kara asks, running a frustrated hand through her hair as Alex and Maggie share a look.

“We’ll do it.” They say simultaneously and the other agents frown, turning to look at them.

“You guys? Oh, that’s so cute.” Winn grins but withers under the intensity of the glare of the two women.

“Alex, are you sure? And Maggie, didn’t you guys almost break up because you don’t want kids?” Kara asks, looking at her sister and her fiancée incredulously.

“Listen, I know what I said but that little girl is scared and confused and she needs a home with people who are going to look after and oh god, do I want to look after her,” Maggie says, turning to look at Alex with a question in her eyes.

“You know I want that too babe,” Alex reassures her and Maggie nods as they turn back to look at J’onn. “J’onn?”

“I mean, you can’t really get a safer house. A DEO agent who’s a double doctor and one of the smartest cops in the field.” Winn grins and the couple laughs, rolling their eyes simultaneously.

“It’s a solution that solves a lot of problems.” J’onn sighs, looking at the hopeful women. “You two have got to be dedicated to this, she’s going to need a lot of help.”

They share a smile and rush forwards to hug the director who laughs.

“She has to want it though.” He adds and they both nod.

“Of course, no one’s forcing her to do anything she doesn’t want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Vasquez?” Lena asks after a while, cuddling her bear close as she looks at the intimidating woman.

“What’s up kid?” She asks, turning on her stool to face Lena.

“Everyone here, they talk about Lex as if he’s a bad person.” Lena starts and sees Vasquez’s attention turn fully to her.

“Yeah well, he did some bad stuff kid.” She says simply and Lena bites her lip, trying to imagine her big brother being mean to anyone. He was always wonderful to Lena, she was his beauty.

“What bad stuff? Why’s he in prison?” Lena asks and Vasquez sighs.

“You really wanna know? You’re a smart kid, I’m not gonna leave anything out if you do.” The agent asks and Lena takes a deep breath before nodding.

“Tell me. Please.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s head is whirling by the time she hears Alex and Maggie’s voices returning to the med bay.

Vasquez was right, she didn’t leave anything out and whilst Lena is sure that her big brother, her protector, couldn’t have done all those awful things, she knows that someone who did should be in prison.

She doesn’t want to think about it at all. She wants to eat pizza and learn more about Alex and Maggie and the way that they look at her as if she’s enough.

“Look what we have.” Maggie grins, brandishing the pizza boxes as she and Alex enter the med bay with Kara in tow.

“Oh, thank god.” Vasquez grins and waves at Lena before leaving.

“Pizza!” Lena grins and Alex and Maggie laugh, heading over to where she’s laying. Maggie helps her sit up, adjusting the pillows behind her back.

“Lena, this is my sister Kara.” Alex smiles and Kara smiles cautiously at the teenager who looks at her intently.

“You’re the Kryptonian.” Lena states and Maggie snorts at Kara’s wide eyes.

“Told you the glasses are a bust,” Maggie smirks, handing Lena a napkin.

“In your defence, she does have an IQ of 145.” Alex grins, pulling up a stool.

“Is that okay?” Kara asks as Lena tugs her bear close, wrapping her free arm tightly around him. “I’m just here to eat some pizza.”

“I guess.” Lena shrugs and Kara smiles, pulling up a stool at the end of the bed.

The pizza gets handed out and Alex and Maggie share a smile at the look of pure bliss on Lena’s face when she bites into a slice. They wait until she’s eaten a few slices to broach the question.

“Hey, Lena?” Alex asks and Lena turns to look at her, a smile on her face.

“Yes?” She replies, smiling as Alex offers her hand for her to take. She likes that Alex and Maggie ask her permission before they touch her. It makes her feel like she’s in control and that’s not something she’s used to, not even with Lex. She turns to Maggie and offers her the hand that isn’t wrapped in Alex’s, smiling at the dark-haired woman takes it with tears in her eyes.

“Our meeting with J’onn was about where you’re going to live now,” Maggie says quietly and Lena freezes, her heart rate rising as she thinks about being sent away from here, away from the sense of safety that these women provide. “Hey Lena, it’s okay, breathe.”

“Are… are you sending me away?” Lena asks, her eyes filled with tears as she looks first at Alex and then Maggie. The couple share a look and smile sadly.

“Oh no, not at all Lena, quite the opposite. We were wondering if you would like to come and live with me and Maggie?” Alex asks and Lena freezes, thinking she’s heard wrong. These two wonderful women want her to go and live with them? They want Lena? They won’t send her away? It’s all too much to handle for the teenager and her eyes fill with tears.

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to.” Maggie immediately says and Lena shakes her head.

“No! No, I do! I really, really do.” Lena smiles, looking at them and they both grin.

“Really?” Alex grins and Lena nods, a smile coming across her own face.

“Can… can we hug you, Lena?” Maggie asks and Lena nods, melting into the embrace of Alex and Maggie, tears running down her face.

The embrace lasts a long time and Lena blushes as they pull away, worried she held on for too long.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Maggie asks, picking up on Lena’s mood immediately.

“I’m sorry if I held on for too long.” She says quietly and Maggie swears her heart melts.

“Hey, that is not something you ever have to apologise for. Can I tell you a secret?” Maggie asks and Lena smiles a watery smile, nodding. “Hugs are my favourite thing in the world.”

Lena lets out a wet giggle and falls back into Maggie’s arms, resting her head on the strong woman’s chest. She closes her eyes at the sensation of fingers running through her hair and blindly reaches out for Alex’s hand, not wanting the other woman to be left out.

“Are we going now?” Lena asks, looking up at Maggie with happy wide eyes and Maggie chuckles, tucking hair behind Lena’s ear.

“Not just yet, you need to stay here for a little while so that we can make sure that you’re all healthy,” Alex explains and Lena nods, leaning back against Maggie with a slightly disappointed pout.

“And to keep the media away,” Kara adds and Lena frowns, looking over at Alex who smiles reassuringly at her.

“The media?” Lena asks, calming at the feeling of Maggie’s hands in her hair.

“Lena, you’ve been a missing person for three years and your family is very powerful. The fact that you’ve been found is going to be big news.” Kara explains and Lena frowns.

“But it’s just me?” Lena shrugs and Alex and Maggie smile.

“A lot of people were worried about you, sweetie,” Maggie says and freezes at the nickname that slips out of her mouth. Lena doesn’t seem to notice though as she frowns.

“Because of all the bad things that Vasquez says Lex did?” She asks and frowns further as Alex grows angry.

“I’m gonna kill her.” The agent says, moving to stand but Lena tugs on her hand.

“I asked her to tell me,” Lena explains and Alex frowns, squeezing Lena’s hand.

“Why would you do that?” She asks and Lena blushes.

“I wanted to know why you were all scared of him. Whenever I said his name, you would all flinch as if he’s some weird version of the boogie monster.” Lena explains, smiling slightly as she feels Maggie chuckle.

“And…?” Kara asks and Lena shrugs.

“It’s not anything I can imagine Lex doing. I know you all think he’s bad but he’s a good brother, he’s the best brother.” Lena implores and Maggie shushes her as she starts to get worked up, running her hands through her hair again.

“We know sweetie, we know.” The Latina reassures her and Lena melts back into her comfort.

“But if someone did do all those things, they should go to jail,” Lena explains and smiles sadly as Kara and Alex both nod at her.

“That’s a very mature thing to say, Lena.” Kara smiles and Lena does too, ignoring the niggling feeling at the back of her head telling her that Kara is the enemy. How could anyone that nice be the enemy?

“Can I go to sleep?” She asks, looking up at Maggie.

“Of course, you can sweetie.” Maggie smiles and goes to release her but stops when Lena grasps her t-shirt tightly in her hand.

“Stay. Please?” She asks and Maggie can’t resist the wide eyes and soft pout. She nods and climbs up onto the bed, letting Lena use her as a pillow. “Alex too,” Lena says sleepily and Alex chuckles, climbing up next to Maggie. Lena smiles happily and sprawls herself across the two women, letting her eyes close peacefully.

 

* * *

 

 

“Maggie.”

Maggie looks up from Lena to see J’onn stood at the door with a soft smile on his face. Kara has long since left and Alex has fallen asleep on her shoulder. Maggie is overcome with a feeling of love for _her girls_ and oh god, she never thought she could feel that sort of connection with a child but Lena was different for some reason.

“Hey, J’onn.” She says quietly, not wanting to wake either her fiancée or the child sleeping in her lap.

“I take it she agreed?” He asks, gesturing to the scene in front of him and Maggie nods with a smile, moving some of Lena’s dark hair away from her face. “Maggie.”

“I need to go make the announcement.” She states and J’onn nods.

“We need this to come from the source before anyone else gets wind of it. Kara’s crafting an article as we speak and James says he’ll convince Snapper to let her publish it so we can at least get that out there but we need your announcement.” J’onn smiles sadly and Maggie nods, turning to Alex.

“Hey babe, wake up.” She whispers, and nudges her, avoiding Lena as Alex jolts awake.

“What’s happening?” She asks and Maggie smiles at her confused expression.

“I just need you to take Lena from me and then you can go right back to sleep,” Maggie explains and Alex nods, looking down at the small girl.

“You’re going to make the announcement?” She asks and Maggie nods, kissing her sweetly. Alex smiles and lets Maggie slowly and carefully transfer Lena’s weight onto her before the Latina climbed out of the small med bay bed. She twists to click her back and smiles at J’onn.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” She smiles at Alex and kisses her before leaning down to smooth some of Lena’s hair and kiss her forehead. God, how could she have fallen in love with this kid so quickly?

She’ll be back in a bit. Back to her girls.

 

* * *

 

 

_She’s in the corridor outside her cell._

_Frowning, Lena looks around trying to find why she’s there when she sees him, walking down the stairs._

_She wants to call out his name, to run over and hug him and have him lift her off of her feet._

_But she can’t._

_She’s stuck where she is._

_He walks down the corridor, right past Lena, with a frown on her face._

_“Lena, where are you my beauty?”_

_Lena wants to yell that she’s there but she can’t._

_“Lena, my darling girl, why are you hiding from me? I’m here to take you away.”_

_She’s right there. She’s trying to let him know. Why can’t he hear her?_

_“Lena?”_

_“Lena, my beauty, please.”_

_“LENA!”_

Lena wakes up with a scream, tears streaming down her face and shaking.

“Lena?” A soft voice asks and Lena recognises it as Alex’s. She looks up at the agent with tears in her eyes and Alex smiles sadly at her. “Nightmare?”

Lena nods and Alex does as well, a sympathetic look on her face.

“Oh sweetie, do you want a hug?” She asks and Lena answers by burrowing into her, letting Alex wrap her arms tightly around her. “Shh it’s okay, you’re safe now. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“He came to get me and I wasn’t there.” Lena sobs into Alex’s chest and Alex coos, stroking Lena’s hair softly as she tries to calm the girl.

“It’s okay sweetie, everything’s okay.” She coos and holds the girl close until her breathing becomes normal again and she relaxes fully into Alex’s arms. “Better?”

Lena nods and turns to the side, frowning when she doesn’t see Maggie.

“She had to go and make the announcement that you’ve been found. She’s on that TV over there, can you see?” Alex says softly, gesturing to a large TV over by her workstation. Lena relaxes at the sight of the woman but frowns when she realises she can’t hear what’s she’s saying. “Want the sound?”

Lena nods and Alex grabs a remote, pointing it at the TV and Lena hears Maggie’s voice.

“The NCPD science department were investigating a known CADMUS facility this morning when they found Lena Luthor in a cell in the basement of the facility. Miss Luthor is physically malnourished and is recuperating at a classified location. The police are not giving any interviews on this subject. No further questions.” TV Maggie says and Lena frowns at the lack of emotion in her voice compared with the tone she uses when she addresses Lena.

“Are you alright?” Alex asks, rubbing Lena’s back and Lena nods, relaxing into the feeling.

“How long until we can go to yours?” She asks quietly and Alex smiles.

“Well when Maggie gets back, I’ll check your vitals again and we’ll see from there, okay?” Alex asks and Lena turns to look up at her.

“If they’re good, can we go?” She asks and Alex laughs.

“You are too smart,” Alex says but she’s laughing so Lena knows she’s joking. “But yes, if they’re good, we can go.”

“Alex?” Lena asks after a moment.

“Yeah sweetie?”

“I’m sorry for getting angry at you earlier,” Lena says quietly, looking down at her lap and Alex smiles sadly, caressing Lena’s hair.

“Oh Lena, that’s okay. You were scared and confused, I totally understand.” Alex smiles and Lena sniffs, relaxing into Alex and feeling truly and utterly like she does not deserve these women.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena bugs Alex to check her vitals so that by the time Maggie gets there, they can get go if she’s ready. Alex laughs but almost caves, waiting until Maggie assures her that she’s five minutes away before starting to check her over.

“Well, someone’s being very cooperative,” Maggie smirks as she walks in to see Alex checking Lena over.

“I wanna go.” Lena huffs and Maggie laughs, kissing Alex in greeting.

“I know sweetie.”

“What’s in the bag?” Alex asks, gesturing to the bag that Maggie’s holding and Maggie smiles, turning to Lena.

“I thought you might like a shower and a change of clothes before we go?” She asks and Lena grins at the fact that Maggie thought about her.

“Really? For me?” She asks and Maggie smiles, handing the bag over. She places another one down on a stool, whispering to Alex that it’s a change of clothes for the agent.

Lena pulls out a soft green long-sleeved dress and black leggings as well as underwear, socks and a pair of black sneakers.

“Thank you.” She smiles, looking up at Maggie with tears in her eyes and Maggie smiles, bending down in front of her.

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Now, what’s the diagnosis doc?” The Latina asks, winking at Lena which makes her laugh as they turn to look at Alex.

“You, little lady, are all good.” Alex grins and Lena does too, eyes wide with hope.

“Really?” She asks and Alex grins at her excited expression.

“Really sweetie. I’m going to go fill everyone in, okay? Maggie will help you get changed and then we’ll head out. Sound good?” She asks and Lena nods, smiling as Alex kisses her forehead before leaving the room.

“Excited?” Maggie asks and Lena grins, nodding, causing Maggie to laugh. “Alright Smiley, let’s get you showered and changed.”

 


	3. A Place to Call Home

Lena grasps her bear tightly as Alex opens the car door for her. She holds him tightly as Maggie smiles at her before unlocking the front door to their house.

They’re just outside of town.

Maggie told her that she and Alex moved into this house a month or so ago because their apartment was too small for a dog.

They don’t have a dog but apparently, they want one and Alex wants to name it Gertrude.

Maggie reassured her that yes, that is a stupid name for a dog but sometimes you agree to stupid things when you love someone.

Lena basically has her bear in a death grip by the time she’s through the door.

Because this is a home.

This is a home where people live and Lena’s going to live there too and that means that she’s really not going back to her cell and Lex won’t be able to find her and her breath is getting short again and she’s sinking to the floor and she can’t breathe and…

“Lena?” Alex frowns, turning around and bending down in front of her. “Breathe with me sweetie, in and out. That’s it, deep breath in, deep breath out. Good girl, you’re doing so well.”

When she gets her breath back, she looks up at the concerned faces of Alex and Maggie and bursts into tears.

“Oh sweetie.” Maggie sighs, caressing Lena’s hair and Lena reaches her arms up towards the voice, grateful as she’s lifted off of the floor and into Maggie’s arms. She clamps her legs around the woman and cries into her neck, holding her bear tightly behind her back. “I got you, it’s okay. I got you.”

Lena cries because, why does this feel so good when she knows it’s wrong?

Lex is her protector, not these women but Lena just wants Alex to hold her and Maggie to stroke her hair and for them to tell her that everything’s going to be okay.

And Lex?

He didn’t come for her.

He left her there.

For three years.

“He left me!” She yells and Maggie startles before holding Lena tightly.

“I know sweetie, I know.” Maggie coos, caressing Lena’s hair and rubbing her back. Alex comes up to them and sandwiches Lena between the two women.

“He promised he’d come back!” She cries and Maggie and Alex share a heartbroken look over her head.

“We know sweetie,” Alex says, wanting Lena to know that her feelings are valid but that she’s not alone in this.

“It hurts so bad.” She admits, slightly quieter now and both Maggie and Alex coo, soothing her with touches.

Maggie sighs and walks Lena over to the couch, sitting down with her in her lap. Lena doesn’t loosen her grip and Alex comes and sits next to them, her hand rubbing soothing circles on Lena’s back.

“I know it hurts Lena, and it’s okay to feel that way. You’ve been through something traumatic and real and you deserve to let that pain out, whatever way you need to. Alex and I are here for you, every step of the way though. You are not alone. Do you hear me? You are not alone.”

Maggie speaks directly into Lena’s ear, pressing her lips to the skin there as Lena sobs into her, her grip loosening slightly.

She eventually lets go of Maggie’s neck and slides into a hug with the two women, her bear cuddled tightly into her.

“You wanna talk about what happened there, sweetie? It’s okay if you say no.” Alex reassures her and Lena sighs.

“Your house is really nice.” Lena starts and smiles as Maggie and Alex chuckle. “But it’s a home, a real home, and I guess it fully dawned on me that I’m not going back to the cell and then Lex won’t know where I am if he does want to find me and I know you think he’s bad but he loves me and I love him and…”

Her breathing quickens again and she stops as Alex places a soft hand on her shoulder.

“Lena, we know that the Lex you know is very different to the one that we know. We know that you love each other but what Vasquez didn’t tell you is that your brother is sick. Not in a physical way but his mind is sick. Sweetie, when they asked him about you when you were first discovered to be missing, he said he didn’t know anyone called Lena.” Alex says softly and Lena frowns, looking up at Alex with tear-filled eyes.

“He… he doesn’t remember me?” She asks and Alex smiles sadly.

“He might have been lying to keep you safe but he needs help Lena so that his mind can get better and he can live a full and healthy life. He’s in a very special prison you see? It’s somewhere that will help his mind heal and maybe someday, you can see each other again but right now, that’s not possible.” Alex continues and Lena nods, burrowing into Alex’s chest.

“He seemed… different the last time I saw him. He was still nice to me but there was something different in his eyes.” She admits and leans into the feeling of Maggie stroking her hair.

“Right now, sweetie, our priority is you and making sure that you are safe and happy, okay?” Maggie asks, her hands soft in Lena’s hair.

Lena nods and smiles up at Maggie, taking her free hand in the hand that isn’t cuddling her bear.

Because these women?

They make her feel safer and happier than she’s felt in three years.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is my room?” Lena asks with wide eyes as she steps into the massive room.

“Sure is. We can get some paint and some other stuff for it tomorrow if you want.” Alex smiles, rubbing Lena’s shoulder and Lena looks around, amazed.

The room is painted a sky-blue colour and it’s perhaps the prettiest thing Lena has ever seen. A huge bed sits in the middle of the room with white sheets and a blue blanket and it’s covered in pillows. Lena counts the two main white ones, three pale pink ones, two with flowers on them and then one white one covered with a gold pattern. The rug in the middle of the room matches the pillows with the flowers on and the window has a seat attached to it that is covered in similar pillows to the bed. There’s a bookcase stuffed to the brim with books and a very pretty white lamp. There’s a white desk and a rolling chair as well as three doors.

“This is the bathroom,” Maggie explains, opening the door. “This one’s the closet and that one over there leads through to our room.”

“Wow.” Is all Lena can say and Alex and Maggie smile.

“You like it?” Alex asks, tapping Lena on the end of her nose which makes her giggle.

“It’s beautiful.” She sighs, holding her bear close. “Thank you so much.”

“Oh sweetie, this is nothing. Let us know if you want to change _anything,_ okay?” Maggie smiles and Lena does too with a nod.

“We’ll let you get settled and we’ll come get you for dinner, okay?” Alex asks and Lena nods again, pulling them both into a hug before they leave the room with smiles on their faces.

She spends her time exploring the room, running her hand over every crevice with her bear held tightly in the other. This is so different to her cell. Everything there was top of the line equipment but this… this is a bedroom. This is warm and inviting and Lena feels _home._

And she misses Lex. She really does.

But Alex and Maggie make the ache in her heart a little easier and for that, Lena knows it’s home.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex finds Lena sat on the window seat when she heads back up an hour later.

She’s staring outside and Alex’s heart pangs when she realises just how long this girl has spent behind a pane of glass.

“Hey, there munchkin.” Alex smiles and Lena turns to look at her with a frown on her face.

“Munchkin?” She asks and Alex laughs, leaning on the door frame.

“Yeah, is that alright?” She double checks and smiles as Lena’s face twists into a smile.

“I like it.” She grins and Alex does too.

“Good.” She winks and stands up, revealing a bag. “Mags ran out whilst dinner was in the oven and grabbed you some more clothes. Wanna take a peak?”

“She didn’t have to do that. I can just wear this.” Lena says, gesturing to the dress Maggie gave her earlier.

“She wanted to munchkin and you should really change your clothes every day,” Alex says softly, not wanting it to sound like she’s admonishing Lena.

“Really?” Lena asks, standing up and making her way over to where Alex is stood by the closet.

“Uh huh. Wanna help me hang some of this stuff up?” She asks and Lena nods, following Alex into the closet.

It’s huge is the first thing Lena notices and it’s painted the same colour as the room. There’s a few items already in there and Lena frowns at them.

“Oh, those are Kara’s, she stays here sometimes,” Alex explains and Lena freezes.

“I didn’t take her room, did I?” She asks and Alex smiles at the empathy of this kid.

“No sweetie, Kara likes the other guest room but that one doesn’t have a closet so she put some of her stuff in here,” Alex explains and Lena nods, turning back to look at the tall woman.

They take a while hanging up the clothes. Alex shows each item to Lena and puts it on a hanger so that Lena can put it where she wants. It’s not much and Alex knows they’ll need to get her more but they don’t want to overwhelm her. It’s a couple of pair of jeans, a few t-shirts, a couple of jumpers, three dresses, two skirts, four pairs of shoes and a coat as well as some pyjamas but Lena seems pretty happy with it all.

When they’re done, she hugs Alex and thanks her quietly, smiling as a kiss is planted in her hair along with a “No problem munchkin, it’s what we’re here for.”

When they head downstairs for dinner, she hugs Maggie tightly too, telling her that she didn’t have to go out of her way to do that for her but Maggie reassures her that, yes, she really did.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re sat on the couch, later on, Lena cuddled in between them and a rerun of Friends playing on the TV.

Lena’s head drops onto Maggie’s shoulder as she finally falls asleep and Alex smiles at her fiancée over the head of the girl.

“We should take her to bed.” The redhead says quietly and Maggie nods gently. She manoeuvres Lena into her lap and scoops her up bridal style, starting up the stairs. Alex goes first, opening the door to Lena’s room and turning down the comforter. They work together to change her into a pair of the new pyjamas before tucking her in, her bear right next to her.

Alex watches, her heart full, as Maggie smooths Lena’s hair away from her face and kisses her forehead, whispering to her to have sweet dreams. She has tears in her eyes when she stoops to do the same thing and her hand intertwines with her fiancée’s as they move into their room, leaving their little angel asleep.

“What a day huh?” Maggie grins, throwing her dark curls up into a messy bun and changing her jeans for sweatpants. Alex changes her own clothes as Maggie grabs a makeup wipe.

“Tell me about it. Give me a death-defying adventure any day.” Alex grins and Maggie laughs, turning to look at Alex.

“Isn’t she just perfect?” She sighs and Alex does too, thinking of the sweet girl in the next room.

“Oh god, so, so perfect.” Alex closes her eyes and Maggie smiles as she sits on the bed, moving to slide into her fiancée’s lap. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay with this? Because that fight we had a few months ago…”

“I know what I said then,” Maggie says, moving to straddle Alex’s legs and smiling as her fiancée’s hands automatically slide to her hips. “But oh god Alex, when Lena looked up at me in that med bay, I just…”

“I know.” Alex smiles, knowing exactly what Maggie means. “How do you fall in love with a child that easily?”

“I have no idea but that little girl has every piece of my heart.” Maggie sighs, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder and Alex smiles, kissing her temple.

“Mine too babe, mine too.”


	4. Adjusting to a World Upside Down

_“Lena.”_

_She knows that voice. That’s Lex’s voice._

_She’s in her bed at Alex and Maggie’s. There are the pillows and the door to the bathroom._

_And Lex._

_Standing at the foot of the bed._

_“Lex!” She grins and sits up, going to move to hug him._

_“No Lena, do not touch me.” He says sternly and Lena frowns, looking at her brother._

_“But I…”_

_“My beauty wouldn’t have done this. My beauty would have stayed in her cell like I told her to. My beauty wouldn’t have consorted with Kryptonians.”_

_“But Kara’s nice! And so are Alex and Maggie and Alex said I was going to die if I didn’t go with her!”_

_“Lena, you are not my beauty. My beauty would not have betrayed me so.”_

_He’s gone._

_“LEX!”_

_“LEX!”_

“LEX!”

“Shh Lena, it’s okay, it’s okay, I got you.”

A voice soothes and holds her tight, presses her against a soft chest and strokes her hair.

She leans into the comfort and cries for her brother. She cries for her protector.

“My bear!” She gasps and soft hands are pressing the bear into her hands, rubbing her back and soft lips press against her temple.

“You’re okay sweetie, you’re safe.”

_Sweetie._

It’s Maggie she’s pressed against, Lena realises as dark curls come into sight and it’s Alex who passed her the bear and is rubbing her back.

Lena sobs and fists a hand into Alex’s t-shirt, pulling her into the embrace.

“We got you munchkin, it’s okay,” Alex adds and Lena sighs into the comfort of the words, letting the feeling overtake her.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles and Alex and Maggie shake their heads.

“Nothing to be sorry about sweetie,” Maggie reassures her and Lena bites her lip, looking up at sympathetic faces and kind eyes.

“Wanna talk about it munchkin?” Alex asks, tucking a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear.

“He was in here. Lex. He… he told me that I’m not his beauty anymore because I went with you and talked to Kara.” She says quietly and feels Maggie kiss her hair.

“Thank you for telling us, sweetie.” The Latina smiles, tapping Lena on the nose which makes her smile through her tears.

“Lena, you did what you had to do to stay alive. If you had stayed in that cell, the blast from the Kryptonite would have killed you. And sweetie, we don’t know how long you would have been in that cell even without the Kryptonite blast. Remember what we said, what matters is that you are safe and happy.” Alex explains, letting Lena process her words.

“You… you guys make me feel safe and you make me happy.” Lena says quietly into Maggie’s t-shirt and both women swear their hearts melt.

“Good Lena, it’s what we’re here for.” Maggie smiles, kissing Lena’s hair and Lena smiles, burrowing into her more, clutching her bear tight and reaching back for Alex who happily moved into the hug.

“And you know what munchkin?” Alex adds, winking at Maggie over Lena’s head. “You make us happy too.”

“Really?” Lena asks and feels Maggie chuckle.

“Really sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena isn’t used to domestic.

There was only her and her bear in her cell.

Her food went in the microwave or was tinned.

Even before that, Lena had been confined to her room in the Luthor mansion most of the time. Lex would bring her food and talk to her and teach her and sedate her when she had a panic attack.

But she wasn’t used to playful bickering or cooking or giggling.

So, sitting at the island in Alex and Maggie’s kitchen, watching them cook is a strange experience.

Maggie would remind her that she is the one who cooks, Alex gets in the way and creates hazards.

But when Lena declares that she loves pancakes but hasn’t had any for over three years, Alex and Maggie are determined to make her some.

Maggie tells her that she’s vegan and asks if that’s okay.

Lena says that of course it is and could Maggie talk to her about it a little bit more later because it’s something that’s interested her for a while but she’s never met anyone who actually is vegan.

Alex reminds her that she won’t be going vegan until her body gets better and Lena shrugs, telling Alex that’s fine because Alex is a doctor, a double doctor, and Alex knows what Lena’s body needs right now.

So Alex is attempting to cook bacon whilst Maggie flips pancakes. Maggie grins at Lena, asking her how long _she_ thinks it’ll be until Alex sets the fire alarm off because Maggie’s bet is on less than two minutes.

And Alex laughs and rolls her eyes, brandishing her spatula and telling Maggie that she is perfectly capable of cooking some bacon _thank you very much._

And Lena laughs and leans on her hand, watching this scene that until this point, she thought only existed in the movies that she watched on her laptop in the dark after Lex and her mother went to bed.

Then there are the pancakes.

Lena eats three so quickly, she doesn’t realise that Alex and Maggie are both still on their first. They just taste so good and she hasn’t had anything so sweet and good in a long time.

“Sorry.” She smiles, wiping her mouth of syrup with the napkin Maggie hands her and the women smile.

“Nothing to apologise for. Glad you like them.” Maggie smirks and winks, making Lena giggle before she tucks back in.

Alex’s phone goes off and the redhead frowns at it, typing a message back before sighing.

“Everything okay?” Maggie asks, her hand softly on top of Alex’s and Lena looks at the soft expression of love. She's noticed that Maggie and Alex aren’t openly affectionate in that they won’t kiss too much in front of Lena but they always show their support for each other in soft touches. There’s hands on top of each other’s or on the small of the other’s back or entwined with the others.

“We have to go to the DEO to sort out some paperwork,” Alex explains, looking at Lena who smiles.

“Can you show me how that microscope works?” Lena asks with wide eyes, referring to the microscope in Alex’s lab that allows her to see nanoparticles.

“Maybe.” Alex smiles, reaching out to run a thumb over Lena’s cheek. Lena grins and continues to eat her pancakes, seeing Maggie rub Alex’s hand comfortingly as they also turn back to their food.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Lena is in the back of the car. They’re heading back to the DEO and Lena has her bear tucked securely under her arm as Alex drives.

“We just need to sign some forms and things so that it’s okay for you to be staying with us,” Maggie explains as they pull up and she keeps her arm around Lena as they head into the secret government base.

“Alex! There you are! Hi Maggie, hi Lena.” Kara grins at the three of them, waving at Lena who bites her lip, turning her face into Maggie’s stomach and hugging her bear close. Maggie smiles at Kara and runs a hand through Lena’s hair to comfort her.

“Hey Kara, where’s J’onn?” Maggie asks as Alex’s attention is drawn to the screens. “Babe, not here for work.” She reminds her fiancée and Alex nods, turning back to smile at Lena who’s still turned into Maggie, looking up at Alex with her green eyes blown wide.

“Right here.” J’onn states as he exits the corridor to the left, walking over to the four of them. “It’s nice to see you again Miss Luthor.”

“Good morning Sir.” She smiles quietly, staying close to Maggie who caresses her hair again, leaning down to press her lips to the dark locks.

“You know Miss Luthor, you can call me J’onn if you’d like.” He smiles at her and Lena’s eyes light up.

“Really?” She asks and he grins, the look in his eyes the same one he has when he looks at Alex or Kara.

“Definitely.” He grins and she giggles, looking up at Maggie excitedly who winks at her.

“Alright Kara, we’ve got… Whoa, sorry didn’t know there was a meeting.” Winn says as he walks into the control room.

“Not a meeting Agent Schott.” J’onn corrects, gesturing to Lena who looks at the new person warily.

“Oh, hey there, it’s Lena, right?” He asks and Lena nods. “I’m Winn and whatever Maggie and Alex tell you, I’m the coolest person around here.” He grins and Lena giggles, looking up at Alex who’s rolling her eyes.

“Lies munchkin, all lies.” She reassures Lena who grins happily at the dynamic. “Alright, can we get this paperwork signed so that we can get out of here?”

“Pam’s got it all sorted out in HR.” Winn salutes Lena who laughs as he moves to sit down at his station.

“Winn’s right. I’ll see you later.” Kara smiles and hugs Alex, waving at Lena again before heading over to Winn.

“Alright, follow me.” J’onn leads them down to HR.

 

* * *

 

 

it doesn’t take long to sort out the paperwork and Pam is going through the last few pages with Maggie and Alex when Lena realises that she needs to use the bathroom.

“Alex.” She whispers and the agent turns to look at her with a smile on her face.

“What’s up munchkin?” She asks, noticing how fidgety Lena is.

“I need the bathroom.” Lena hisses and Alex nods, understanding.

“Want me to take you?” She asks and Lena nods, looking over at Maggie who smiles at her before directing her attention back to Pam. “Alright, we’ll be back in a sec,” Alex says louder and Pam nods, continuing her conversation with Maggie as Alex leads Lena out of the room.

They’re back in the control room in no time and Alex gestures to a door just off of it.

“It’s that one there. I’ll be right out here. Do you want me to hold your bear?” She asks, looking down at Lena who bites her lip, staring at her bear. She doesn’t want to let him go in this strange environment but she can’t very well take him to the bathroom and she knows that Alex will look after him and she’ll be just outside.

“Okay.” She says quietly and hands him over, thanking Alex before rushing into the bathroom. It’s quite small and it reminds her of the one in her cell with its clean white tile and immaculate state. Shaking off the thoughts of her cell, she does her business and heads outside.

Alex isn’t stood where she was and Lena panics for a moment before she spots her over by the screens, watching a live coverage of a fight Supergirl is having with an alien on the streets.

Lena freezes.

Kara is hurting that alien. It’s obvious.

But Alex and Maggie said that Kara was good, that she helped people but she’s obviously hurting whoever she’s fighting right now and Lena’s head hurts and she wants her bear and she wants her brother and her breathing is getting short again and she’s sinking down to the floor…

“Um, Alex…” Winn says when he spots Lena having a panic attack in the middle of the causeway of the DEO. Alex whirls around and gasps, rushing over.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m here sweetie, I got you. Breathe with me for me Lena, that’s it, in and out, good girl, in and out. Well done sweetie, you’re doing so well, in and out.” Alex talks Lena through the attack, holding her close as Lena calms down but starts to cry, wriggling in Alex’s grasp.

“You said she was good!” She yells, turning to look at the screens again which are back to maps as the fight has ended. There’s a whoosh of air as Kara flies back into the DEO, a smug look on her face.

Lena breaks away from Alex’s grasp and is immediately in front of Kara, banging little fists into Kara’s Kryptonian stomach of steel.

“You hurt him! Lex was right! You hurt that alien! You’re not good! You lied to me!” She yells, tears streaming down her face and she collapses on the floor, sobbing.

Maggie and J’onn rush into the control room, having been informed of the situation by Winn, and Maggie rushes over to Lena, bending down by the girl.

“Lena, sweetie, it’s okay.” She soothes and Lena crashes into her, arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Maggie lifts her up, feeling Lena’s legs clamp tightly around her waist as she sobs into Maggie’s neck.

Lena doesn’t know what to believe right now. She wants Maggie’s soothing touch but she’s sure that the woman’s been lying to her. It looked like Kara had seriously hurt the alien she was fighting and surely that means that Lex was right? That she’s cruel and mean and wants to hurt as many people as she can?

Maggie bounces her slightly as if she’s a baby, one hand caressing her hair in the way that she knows Lena likes. The vice-like grip starts to loosen and Maggie smiles with a soft sigh, pressing her lips to Lena’s temple.

“You’re okay sweetie, I got you.” Maggie coos, whispering directly into Lena’s ear. “Do you think you can let Kara explain?”

There a sharp shake of Lena’s head in Maggie’s neck and the Latina sighs.

“Alright, how about Alex? Will you let Alex explain?” She asks and Lena pulls her head out of Maggie’s neck to glance over at Alex who smiles at her, holding out her bear. Lena smiles slightly and reaches out towards Alex who walks over.

Lena grabs her bear tightly before wrapping her arms tightly around Alex’s neck, letting Maggie transfer her over to the other woman’s hip. Maggie smiles at her and tucks some of Lena’s hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead.

Alex starts talking lowly to Lena, taking her over to a computer and explaining the entire situation to her.

Lena listens to every word Alex tells her, slowly understanding that the alien was already hurting others and the only way for Kara to help was to physically restrain the alien which meant she had to fight him. Lena admits that it makes sense in her scientific brain and she curls into Alex, her brain tired from the complete reversal of her life in the last day.

“Well handled,” J’onn says to Maggie and Maggie smiles sadly, watching her girls and the way that Lena leans on Alex.

“Thanks.” She replies, running a hand through her dark curls.

“I’ve signed Alex off for the next two weeks and convinced your precinct to do the same. They’re going to email you some paperwork but it was the best I could do.” J’onn adds and Maggie smiles gratefully.

“Thank you J’onn, for everything.” She smiles and leans her head on his shoulder comfortingly.

Kara walks over to them, watching Alex and Lena with a sad smile.

“You okay?” Maggie asks, looking at her fiancée’s sister worriedly. Kara was a ray of sunshine, she never had this sort of melancholy expression.

“Do you think she’s ever going to be alright with me?” Kara asks, her eyes still trained on the girl in Alex’s lap.

“We’ve got to give her time Kara. Her whole life has been switched upside down and everything she’s ever been told is true, suddenly isn’t.” Maggie says softly and Kara nods, biting her lip.

Alex smiles at Maggie and beckons her over. Maggie grins as Lena smiles up at her tiredly, her bear grasped under her arm.

“Things making a bit more sense, little love?” She asks and Lena smiles at the new nickname, nodding her head.

“I think we should finish signing this paperwork and get back home so we can all take a nap,” Alex suggests and Lena nods, looking up at Maggie still.

“Paperwork’s all done. Didn’t need any more signatures.” Maggie explains and Alex grins, rubbing Lena’s back slowly.

“Let’s get out of here then.” She smiles and Lena does too, reaching her arms up towards Maggie. The Latina chuckles and lifts her into her arms as Lena tiredly clings to her like a tired koala bear.

“It’s a good thing you’re tiny, little love.” Maggie chuckles, kissing Lena’s hair as they headed out.

“I told Maggie I’ve signed you off for two weeks,” J’onn tells Alex as they stop by the gathered agents.

“Thanks, J’onn.” Alex smiles and gives him a light hug.

“We’ll see you guys later.” Maggie smiles, rubbing Lena’s back. The teenager moves her head, turning to look at Kara.

“Kara?” She asks timidly and the superhero turns to look at her with a soft smile.

“Yeah, Lena?” She asks and Lena bites her lip, looking at Alex who smiles encouragingly.

“I’m sorry for getting angry at you when I didn’t know the whole situation.” She says sweetly and feels Maggie kiss her temple. She can see Alex smiling at her and hears Winn say ‘aww’ before the sound of Alex slapping him on the back of the head.

“Hey, that’s okay Lena. I’m glad you understand a little bit now.” Kara smiles and Lena nods, turning back into Maggie.

“Come on little love, let’s get you home.”


	5. Love and Mothers

Lena settles into life at Alex and Maggie’s.

She wakes up with nightmares every night but there’s always a loving embrace and soft hands and voices calming her down.

Maggie tells her that she’s got her.

Alex tells her that it’s going to be okay.

They both coo and kiss her hair and forehead and Lena feels safer than she has in over three years.

It’s Friday night and Lena is finally asleep, snuggled up in her bed with her bear tucked under her arm.

Alex smiles as Maggie kisses her forehead and joins Alex at the door.

Hands entwined, they make their way downstairs. Maggie pours them both a drink whilst Alex queues the latest episode of Game of Thrones on the TV.

Just as Maggie settles down on the couch, however, Alex’s phone rings, lighting up with a picture of Eliza.

“Your mom?” Maggie frowns and Alex sighs, kissing her fiancée on the cheek in apology before grabbing her phone.

“Hey, Mom.” She sighs, leaning back against the couch. She doesn’t need to go into another room, she wants Maggie to hear this conversation.

“Hi Alex. How are you darling?” Eliza asks and Alex smiles as Maggie reaches over, slipping her hand into Alex’s.

“I’m good Mom. How are you?” She replies politely, the phatic nature of all of her conversations with her mother annoying her.

“Can’t complain. Listen, I’m coming to visit tomorrow. I would like to meet Lena.” Eliza states and Alex freezes, looking over at Maggie who frowns.

“Mom, I’m not sure if that’s the best idea.” Alex starts, trying to deter her mother whilst staying polite.

“Alexandra, I am basically this girl’s grandmother, I would like to meet her and I was thinking I could give you some tips. I know Lena’s not an alien from another planet like your sister is but I do have some experience with taking in scared little girls.” Eliza explains and Alex sighs at the use of her full name.

“I’m not saying you can’t ever meet her but she’s only been here for six days. She needs some adjustment time and we don’t want to bombard her with people.” Alex says calmly, smiling as Maggie squeezes her hand supportively.

“I’m just one person, Alex, please. I just want to help.” Eliza implores and Alex takes a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“Mom, I’m not denying your ability to help but Lena is very fragile at the moment.”

“And like I said, I’m just one person Alexandra. I’ll be there tomorrow.”

The line goes dead and Alex sighs, throwing her phone down and pinching her nose at the bridge.

“So, your mom’s coming to visit?” Maggie asks, trying to lighten the situation and Alex smiles gratefully, rolling her eyes.

“I guess so. God, why do I give her so much power over me?” She asks and Maggie smiles, sliding up the couch to tug her fiancée into a hug.

“Because you love her babe and she loves you too. She’s right, she might be able to help and if she doesn’t, we’ll deal with it. One thing though?” Maggie asks and Alex looks down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Lena’s not meeting her if she doesn’t want to,” Maggie says sternly and Alex nods.

“Of course. I wasn’t thinking any differently.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s another nightmare that wakes Lena up.

This one involves her mother.

She and Lex stand outside Lena’s cell, fighting over her like they always used to.

_“She’s not worth your time Lex, she’s worthless.”_

_“Maybe you’re right, maybe I’ve invested too much time in her.”_

_“She’s rebellious and unintelligent. She’s not a Luthor.”_

_“You’re right. I’ll leave her.”_

They walk away and Lena yells as loud as she can that she’ll be better. She’ll work harder, she’ll do as she’s told just please, please don’t leave her.

“Lena. Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

A soft embrace.

Alex’s voice in her ear.

Maggie’s hands in her hair.

Her bear pressed into her chest as she’s enveloped in a hug.

“You’re okay sweetie, we’ve got you.”

She cries for a moment, her head buried in Alex’s chest. She leans into the feeling of these women’s embrace.

She feels loved.

“Better?” Maggie asks and Lena nods, turning her head to smile a watery smile at the Latina who leans forward to kiss her forehead. Lena closes her eyes at the contact and hugs her bear close.

What did she do to deserve these women?

“Wanna talk about it?” Alex asks and Lena shakes her head, not finding the energy to talk. “Okay, just remember if you want to, we’re here.”

Lena knows this.

She knows that she can talk to Alex or Maggie about anything and they won’t judge her.

She likes the way that Alex holds her in her lap and talks quietly to her, explaining in a low voice that plays to Lena’s logical mind. She tells her that Lena is more than enough.

She likes the way that Maggie will draw Lena close, her hands drifting through her hair as she tells her that the way Lena feels is okay. She tells her that her feelings are valid and it’s okay to feel the way she does.

And Lena believes them.

They’re silent for a while and Lena pulls away slightly so that she can smile appreciatively at Alex and Maggie who both kiss her temples soothingly.

“We wanted to talk to you actually,” Alex says nervously and Lena frowns as Maggie grabs her hand.

“Are… are you sending me away?” Lena asks, suddenly terrified that she’s going to be ripped away from these women who make her feel so very happy and so very safe.

“No sweetie, never. Okay?” Maggie reassures her and pulls her onto her lap, resting her head on her shoulder as she holds her tight.

“Okay,” Lena says warily, looking at Alex’s nervous expression. “But whatever it is, it’s making Alex nervous. I don’t like that.”

“Oh sweetie, I just want to check that you’re okay with it,” Alex explains, taking both of Lena’s hands in hers. Maggie nods encouragingly at her fiancée over Lena’s shoulder and Lena turns wide, trusting bright green eyes on Alex.

“Okay, what is it?” She asks, smiling slightly.

“My mother is in town this weekend. She wants to meet you.” Alex explains slowly and Lena bites her lip, thinking it through.

Surely anyone who raised Alex would be just as lovely as she is, right? But what if she doesn’t like Lena, if she thinks that Lena is bad for Alex and she wants to send Lena away? Alex would listen to her mother right? That’s what daughters are supposed to do.

“Little love, you wanna tell us about what’s going on in that big brain of yours?” Maggie asks, tucking Lena’s hair behind her ear she that she can see the girl properly.

“What… what if she doesn’t like me?” Lena asks quietly, looking down at her hands.

“Oh little love, you don’t need to worry about that.” Maggie smiles, caressing Lena’s hair and Lena leans into the comfort, biting her lip.

“Munchkin, she’s really excited to meet you but if you don’t want to, then it’s okay,” Alex reassures her and Lena takes in a deep breath, deciding to be brave.

“I want to.” She says but then looks at Alex and Maggie nervously. “You’ll be there the whole time right?”

“We’re not going anywhere munchkin,” Alex reassures her and Lena nods, smiling as they fall into a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena picks out a pretty white lace dress and a denim vest with some black ballerina flats.

“Well don’t you look pretty.” Alex smiles as she walks into the kitchen, fiddling with the skirt with the hand that isn’t clasping her bear.

“Thanks.” She blushes, smoothing out the skirt. “Is it okay?”

“You look beautiful little love.” Maggie smiles, kissing Lena’s hair as she passes her.

“I was um… I was wondering… that thing you said the other day about braiding my hair?” Lena asks, looking at Maggie whose eyes light up.

“Really?” She asks excitedly and Lena giggles slightly at her excited expression before nodding.

“Would it go, with this?” She asks and Maggie nods, walking over.

“Do you want me to do it now?”

“Yes please.”

Lena smiles as Maggie leads her over to one of the stools set up by the island. She pulls a brush and bands seemingly out of nowhere and is extra gentle as she pulls the brush through Lena’s long hair. It hasn't been cut in three years and falls to her hips, a bit of a mass upon her head.

It’s a wonderful feeling. Maggie’s hands softly running through her hair as she weaves it intricately into braids and Lena closes her eyes, her bear resting gently on her lap.

“You okay there, little love?” Maggie asks when she’s halfway through the second braid.

“Feels nice.” She smiles serenely and Maggie chuckles lightly, hands weaving quickly as she manipulates Lena’s hair the way she wants.

“My mama used to say that there’s no better feeling than having your hair brushed and braided by someone who loves you,” Maggie says absent-mindedly, smiling at Alex who is watching the beautiful scene in front of her with a glowing heart because oh god, does she love her girls.

_Love._

Lena startles slightly at that word.

She knows that what she feels for Alex and Maggie is love.

She feels love for them every time they hold her after a nightmare or a panic attack.

She feels love for them every time they hand her a plate of food or smooth her hair back so that they can kiss her forehead.

She just never thought that they feel love for her.

“L-love?” She asks and Maggie looks nervously at Alex who smiles and nods at her.

“Yeah munchkin, love,” Alex says calmly, moving to stand in front of Lena who looks up at her with teary eyes.

Maggie finishes the second braid and spins Lena around on the stool slightly so that she can see them both. “Is that okay?” She asks and Lena grins with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, that’s more than okay.” She smiles and pulls them both into a hug. “I’m a little nervous.” She admits when they pull away and Maggie smiles at her, caressing her cheek.

“Do you know what the best solution for nerves is?” She asks with a mischievous grin and Lena frowns as Alex smirks, rolling her eyes.

“No, what is it?” Lena frowns as Maggie moves to the speakers, plugging her phone in. A song Lena faintly remembers playing in shopping centres often starts playing and she frowns as Alex laughs.

“Dance party!” Maggie grins and Lena does too as Alex helps her off the stool.

“Maggie thinks she’s Michael Jackson,” Alex says to her as Maggie starts to move to the music.

“Excuse you, I don’t think I’m MJ, I _am_ MJ.” She grins and performs a move that has Alex laughing loudly and Lena giggling as Maggie grabs both her hands, pulling her over to dance with her.

Lena lets the music overtake her in a way that she never has before and she giggles as Alex and Maggie spin her under their arms and move their hips to the music.

“Well, I think I showed up at the right time.” A voice says as the song comes to an end and they all turn to see Eliza stood by the door, a smile on her face.

“Mom! Hi!” Alex rushes over, stopping the music before pulling her mother into a hug. Lena wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist and hides slightly behind the Latina, grateful as Maggie rubs her back comfortingly.

“It’s good to see you, Alex.” Eliza smiles, pulling her eldest daughter into her arms for another hug when Alex pulls away.

“Hi, Eliza.” Maggie greets, giving the woman a one-armed hug when she heads over to where she’s stood with Lena.

“It’s lovely to see you again Maggie.” She greets politely before she turns to look at Lena, smiling widely. “And you must be Lena. Hi, I’m Eliza.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lena says politely but quietly, gripping tightly to Maggie who leans down to kiss the top of her head soothingly. Alex passes Lena her bear who grips it tightly, seeking the comfort from her protector.

“Shall we sit down? Can I get you a drink Mom?” Alex asks, gesturing towards the couch.

“Just a water would be great, thanks.” Eliza smiles, sinking down into the couch and watching as Lena keeps Maggie close, leaning into her side once they sit down on the couch across from Eliza.

“Alright. Mags? Lee, munchkin?” She asks and Maggie shakes her head, looking down at Lena.

“Could I have some water as well please?” She asks and Alex smiles at how polite she is.

“Of course munchkin.” She smiles at Lena’s grin as she relaxes into Maggie, letting the Latina rub her shoulder comfortingly. Alex returns with the drinks and sinks into the couch next to her mom so that Lena doesn’t feel like she’s being stared at. “So, how’s work, Mom?”

“Good, really good. We’re looking at isolating genes so that we can attempt to replicate some of the healing powers that other species have and implicate them in humans.” Eliza explains and Maggie smirks as Lena perks up, placing her water down on a coaster.

“Genetic modification. That could save millions. But what about human drugs that so many people rely upon?” Lena asks, relaxing into the conversation with Eliza and Alex smiles at Maggie.

“That’s one of the major problems we’re incurring at the moment.” Eliza starts to explain and Lena heads over to the other couch, bear still gripped tightly in one hand. She sits down next to Eliza and continues the conversation.

“Who knew.” Alex smiles as she moves to sit next to her fiancée. “Just needed a little nerd talk.”

“My nerds.” Maggie smiles and leans into Alex’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on my little scientist, it’s time for lunch,” Maggie calls out around an hour later, placing two plates down on the table.

Lena smiles at Eliza and leads her over to the table, sitting down at the plate with the littlest food and pouting when Alex swaps their plates. “At least three-quarters of it munchkin.”

“Fine.” Lena sighs, placing her bear on her lap as she starts eating the pasta.

“Maggie, you are such a blessing. I don’t even know how Alex survived before without your cooking skills.” Eliza comments as she starts eating her pasta.

“Alex can burn water.” Lena grins cheekily, repeating what Maggie said a few days ago and Eliza laughs, her heart melting at the joyful expression on Lena’s face.

“Alright, alright, I can’t cook, it’s hilarious.” Alex rolls her eyes, winking at Lena to let her know that she’s not really mad. The teenager giggles and turns back to her food, breathing deeply as she feels herself getting full.

“This pasta is really good Maggie.” Lena smiles and Maggie winks at her, that look from earlier in her eyes again. _Love._ It feels right.

“I’m glad you like it, little love.”

And Lena does like it. She likes the pasta. She likes Eliza. She _loves_ Alex and Maggie.

No matter the niggling feeling at the back of her head telling her that she’s a traitor to her brother, she feels safe and she feels loved.

And, as Alex and Maggie keep telling her, that’s what’s important.


	6. Facing Some Truths

Lena wakes up.

It’s not abruptly like it normally is.

There’s no screams or tears or anything.

There’s light streaming in through the window and across her face and she wakes up, her bear clutched under her arm and her free hand coming to rub her face.

The light from outside is bright but the sun isn’t fully up in the sky yet. Glancing at the clock, Lena can see that it’s early but her stomach is rumbling and she’s definitely hungry.

Alex and Maggie said that she could take anything she wanted from the fridge or the cupboards at any time. Surely they wouldn’t mind her getting some breakfast?

She gets out of bed, slipping her feet into the slippers that she’d left by her side the night before. She keeps her bear under her arm and heads downstairs, smiling slightly at the sight of Maggie and Alex curled up asleep through the crack of their slightly open door.

The kitchen is cold and she moves quickly, pouring cereal into a bowl and adding some of Maggie’s almond milk because she’s curious. It’s weird in that it’s different and Lena decides she likes it, carrying the bowl into the living room.

She pulls the blanket off of the back of the couch and wraps it around her shoulders as she begins to eat.

The TV remote stares at her from its place on the coffee table.

She knows that neither Alex or Maggie will mind but she doesn’t know whether she can do it. The only time she chose what to watch on TV was when her mother and Lex had gone to bed and she snuck down to watch cartoons, laughing at the programmes that had been deemed ‘childish’ and ‘not intellectually stimulating’.

It’s a clandestine action in Lena’s mind.

But here she’s allowed to help herself to food.

Here, she’s allowed to hug Alex or Maggie without asking for permission.

Here, she’s allowed to have panic attacks and nightmares without it being something she’s drugged for.

So maybe here, she’s allowed to watch TV?

She reaches for the remote and presses the power button, jumping as sound blares out.

She looks back up the stairs and quickly turns the volume down, hoping she hasn’t woken Alex or Maggie.

When she doesn’t hear anything, Lena turns back to the TV.

She’s flicking through the channels when something catches her attention. It makes her freeze.

LILLIAN LUTHOR SAYS DAUGHTER, LENA, IS ‘AS GOOD AS DEAD’ TO HER

“And we return to our top story this morning. The discovery of Lena Luthor in a cell underneath a known CADMUS facility last Sunday shocked the media. Lena, now 15, was the biggest ongoing missing person case National City and Metropolis had ever seen when she disappeared three years ago. Police say that Lena is doing well and is in safe hands but the story resurfaced this morning when a reporter for Edge Magazine managed to get a statement from Lillian Luthor, Lena’s adoptive mother.” One of the reporters on ‘Good Morning National City’ says into the camera and Lena’s eyes are locked on the screen.

“Yes, Jacob Hobbs, a reporter for Morgan Edge’s magazine, spoke to the notorious CADMUS leader, Lillian Luthor. When asked about Lena, Luthor apparently stated that her daughter is ‘as good as dead to her’ and that she’s disappointed that her son didn’t kill Lena as many originally thought when the then twelve-year-old went missing.” The other reporter adds, a grim look on his face.

“Can you imagine how that poor little girl must be feeling? We don’t even know the circumstances around which she was placed in this cell.”

Lena blocks out the sound of the woman talking, her eyes fixated on the image of her mother on the screen.

She’s always known that her mother never loved her as much as her brother. It’s why her bond with Lex is as close as it is, it’s a way for Lena to deal with the rejection of her mother but to hear it so plainly…

Lena doesn’t quite know what to think.

“Hey there, you’re up early.” Maggie smiles as she walks down the stairs.

Lena simply stares at her and then looks back at the TV, her face devoid of any emotion.

Maggie frowns and then looks at the TV, realising what Lena is watching. The headline makes her gasp and she walks towards the couch, sitting down delicately next to her foster child.

“Lena? Are you alright?” She asks and Lena turns to look at her, her face still steeled.

“You know she never loved me.” Lena starts and Maggie takes in a breath of relief to hear the teenager’s voice. She doesn’t try to interrupt, knowing that the girl needs to talk it through to work out her emotions. “I’ve never heard her say the words. When Lionel died, she wanted to get rid of me but Lex wouldn’t let her and she would do anything for the golden boy. This… it isn’t a surprise but…”

She bites her lip and Maggie nods, going out to touch her but stopping just before she does, looking for permission in Lena’s eyes. The raven-haired girl nods and Maggie tugs her into a hug, directing Lena’s head in towards her chest.

“Oh little love, just because you expect it, that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt. Did you know I haven’t spoken to my parents since I was 14?” Maggie admits and Lena frowns, amazed at the confession.

“Really?” She asks and feels Maggie nods, her hands drifting through Lena’s hair comfortingly.

“When they found out I was gay, my dad kicked me out the house. I haven’t spoken to him or my mother since. My baby brother calls every now and again but he’s 17 so it’s only when he knows my parents won’t find out. I know I’ve as good as cut ties with my mama and papa but it still hurts every birthday and Christmas when there isn’t a card in the mail.” Maggie says softly and Lena nods, burrowing into Maggie slightly. “But Lena, that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t get any easier. Ever since I met Alex, and by extension Kara, Eliza, and all of the rest of the Superfriends, it’s been a little bit easier. You know why?”

“Why?” Lena asks, looking up at Maggie with wide green eyes that pull at Maggie’s heart slightly.

“Because they make me realise that I am loved and that I am enough.”

Lena smiles and nods, leaning back into Maggie, her head buried near the Latina’s heart, listening to its steady beat.

“Thank you.” She mumbles and feels Maggie kiss her hair.

“That’s what I’m here for sweetie.”

“Are you two having snuggles without me?” Alex’s voice sounds and Lena looks up with a giggle to see her stood by the door pouting. Something in her eyes tells Lena that she’s been there for a while but she doesn’t comment on anything, simply walking over to turn the TV off.

“That’s because Lena knows that I’m the better cuddler,” Maggie smirks and winks at Lena who giggles again. They sit up on the couch, Maggie next to Lena with Alex stood in front of them.

“As if Sawyer. Your hair is suffocating.” Alex teases and Maggie laughs, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Well what about your pointy bones, miss skinny?” Maggie responds, reaching out to poke Alex’s hip.

“I like both of your cuddles,” Lena speaks up and the women turn to look at her with matching loving expressions.

“You know Mags? I think this argument’s over.” Alex smiles, moving to sit next to Lena.

“Oh yeah?” Maggie asks with a smirk and Lena smiles at their back and forth.

“Yeah. The best cuddler is in this room but it’s not you or me.” She grins and pulls both of them into a tight hug, all of them giggling.

And as their arms wrap around Lena, she realises what Maggie said. The pain of her mother’s rejection is still there but she can feel the love radiating off of Maggie and Alex and that makes it slightly easier to deal with.

 

* * *

 

 

She convinces Alex and Maggie to let her go with them to the grocery store later on.

She feels slightly bad because she pulls out the guilt trip, widening her eyes and telling them that she hasn’t seen the sun in so long and she just wants to go out in it for a little bit. She knows that it’s playing on them but she’s happy as Maggie braids her hair, talking about nonsense to distract her as she manipulates her hair the way she wants to and then hands her bear over, kissing Lena’s forehead. Alex hands her a pair of sunglasses and tells her not to take them off before repeating Maggie’s kiss sweetly.

It’s all fine.

Lena is happy to be outside and they’re heading to the grocery store.

Lena’s never been in one before.

Their servants always got the food and Lena rarely left the mansion before her cell which she obviously didn’t leave. The sight of the shelves overwhelms her slightly and she grips her bear tightly as well as Maggie’s arm which her free hand is looped around.

She relaxes as they wander around. It’s all very normal and it makes her smile to see Alex and Maggie bicker slightly over what to get. Alex keeps trying to sneak junk food into the cart and Maggie bats her hands away, telling her about the importance of healthy eating. Lena lets go of Maggie’s arm and walks a little ahead, looking at the boxes of cookies. Maggie softly tells her to pick a couple of boxes and kisses her hair before rushing off to stop Alex from buying a 32 pack of doughnuts.

She’s looking at the boxes when she hears it.

“Ugh, look at that girl with her teddy bear. What a baby.”

It’s a group of teenagers probably around Lena’s age but they’re a lot bigger due to Lena’s stunted growth. She blushes red and tries to ignore them but the girl who spoke isn’t having any of that.

“What’s the matter, little baby? Did your mommy leave your binky at home?” She smirks and stalks over, pushing Lena’s shoulder and the sensitive girl gasps, stumbling back.

This catches Alex and Maggie’s attention and they both rush over, Alex pulling Lena into a hug whilst Maggie deals with the teenager.

“Back off.” Maggie starts easily, knowing that they’re just teenagers even if this girl is absolutely awful.

“Why should I? She is a baby and who are you to tell me what to do?” The girl glowers and Maggie chuckles, easily reaching into her back pocket to get her badge.

“Detective Sawyer, NCPD. If you don’t leave now, you’ll all be explaining to your parents why I had to take you down to the station. Go.” Maggie says calmly and easily, smirking as they all rush off, dropping the junk food in their hands.

“You okay?” Alex asks Lena who is curled into her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Lena nods but doesn’t let go, breathing deeply at the feeling of Maggie kissing her head.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Maggie says but Lena grabs her arm, not moving from Alex embrace.

“No, finish your shopping.” She says softly and both women frown.

“Sweetie, we can go. We can manage until tomorrow.” Alex explains and Lena shakes her head, standing up tall.

“No, I want to do it now.” She says confidently and Maggie smiles at her.

“Alright little love, did you want to pick those cookies?”


	7. Names Have Great Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been soooooo long since I updated this!!  
> If you like parenting Alex and Maggie, you should definitely go check out my series of oneshots but onwards with baby Lena  
> In this chapter:  
> Lena spends some more time outside of the apartment and game night takes a dramatic turn but it results in these babies becoming a proper little family when Lena tests out some new monikers for Alex and Maggie

“No.”

Alex says determinedly over the phone to her sister.

“Alex, you said she’s starting to adapt. I thought this might help.”

“Kara, she’s starting to adapt to the fact that she’s no longer in a cell underneath a CADMUS facility. She is still trying to wrap her tiny head around the fact that the only person who ever showed her any love or affection is apparently now a mass murderer serving multiple life sentences and that her own mother has declared on national news that she wishes she were dead. You are not bringing the man who put her brother in jail to meet her.” Alex rants, keeping her voice low as she glances up the stairs to where she knows Maggie is with Lena.

“I’m only trying to help,” Kara responds in that soft voice that makes Alex regret her tone.

“I know Kar, I do but you’ve got to understand that Lena needs time and shoving your Kryptonian cousin down her throat isn’t giving her time or space,” Alex says, softer this time and she hears Kara sigh.

“Okay, I get it. See you at Game Night?” She asks and her sister’s voice is so full of hope that Alex can only respond in the affirmative.

“Sure, Kara. I love you.”

“Love you too!”

“What did she do now?” Maggie’s voice sounds and Alex looks up to smile at her fiancée who is leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

Alex checks that Lena isn’t behind her before speaking in a hushed tone. “She wants Lena to meet Clark and Lois.”

“What? Is she crazy?” Maggie frowns, whispering as she turns to check that Lena is still in her room and not on the landing or coming down the stairs.

“I know! She’s barely even comfortable around Kara, let alone freaking Superman.” Alex sighs, rolling her eyes. “I get that it’s hard and she just wants Lena to like her but it’s going to take time.”

“I know and she’ll see that, in time.” Maggie smiles, walking over to Alex and rubbing a comforting hand up her arm.

“I hope so.” She sighs, rubbing her forehead. “How’s Lee?”

“Tired. All those tests at the DEO yesterday wore her out. But she’s up and dressed and braided.” Maggie grins, dancing over to the fridge. Alex smiles, she knows how much it means to Maggie when Lena asks her to braid her hair.

“Poor little thing.” Alex sighs and grabs three glasses out of the cupboard, pouring three glasses of orange juice. She puts those on the table as Maggie starts whipping something up in the kitchen and she starts toasting bread when she spots that her fiancée is making tofu scramble.

“Morning Alex.” A soft voice sounds and Alex spins to see Lena stood by the island. She’s dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt and her hair in is two long French braids.

She’s placed her bear on the island.

It’s something that both Alex and Maggie have been noticing for a few days now.

She still needs the bear in the room to reassure her but it seems that she no longer always needs it tucked safely under her arm.

“Hey there munchkin, how’d you sleep?” Alex smiles, kissing Lena on the forehead as she walks past her to the bin to drop the empty bread packet away.

“Good.” Lena smiles and Alex does too, knowing that it means no nightmares.

“Glad to hear it. You wanna get some plates for me?” She asks with a raised eyebrow and Lena nods, happy to make herself useful as she moves to the cupboard and easily pulls three plates out. She then moves to the table and meticulously places them on three of the placemats there.

“Thank you, Lee.” Alex grins and kisses her hair again. Lena grins too and settles into one of the seats, thanking Alex when she places a glass of orange juice in front of her.

“So, what’s the plan today?” Lena asks, looking over at Maggie who smiles at her before raising an eyebrow at Alex.

“Well, we don’t have any plans during the day. We thought maybe we could go to the mall, if you want?” Maggie asks and Lena shrugs, thinking it over for the second.

“Do you guys need something from the mall?” She asks and Alex smiles, leaning down to kiss Lena on the head once more.

“Maggie does need some new boots….” She starts to comment but is interrupted by her wife.

“My boots are fine Danvers!” Maggie mock-glares and both Alex and Lena laugh.

“They’re falling apart Mags!” Alex rolls her eyes in exasperation and Maggie shrugs.

“They’re comfortable.” She defends with a pout and Alex laughs, throwing an arm around Lena as she comments casually.

“I have two children.”

Lena looks up at Alex with wide eyes before grinning, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and burying her head in Alex’s stomach. Alex smiles and wraps her arms tightly around the little girl, kissing her on the top of the head.

“I mean it baby girl.” Alex whispers and Lena grins, squeezing Alex tightly.

“So you need new boots?” Lena asks and Alex laughs as Maggie throws her hands up in exasperation.

“Fine, fine but you two are helping me pick them out!” Maggie rolls her eyes and gestures towards Lena and Alex who both smile with a nod of agreement.

“Alright, so the mall and then…” Alex trails off and Lena looks up at her curiously, arms still wrapped around her waist.

“Then what?” She asks, green eyes so wide and full of trust that Alex can’t help dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“Well Kara is having a game night tonight and she wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go. Maggie and I will be there and Winn and J’onn. The only person you haven’t met yet is James but he’s really nice, I promise.” Alex smiles and Lena bites her lip, turning to look at Maggie who smiles at her encouragingly.

“And we can leave whenever you want to little love, we promise,” Maggie adds and Lena nods her head.

“Okay.” She smiles and Alex lets out a breath of relief.

“Okay?” Maggie asks to confirm and Lena nods, extending her hand out towards Maggie to coerce her into the hug as well.

“I love you guys.”

“I love you too munchkin.”

“I love you too little love.”

 

* * *

 

 

“They’re all so stiff!” Maggie groans as she stares at the rows of boots in the store and Lena giggles into her hand as Alex catches her eye and rolls her eyes.

“That’s because they’re not falling apart at the seams babe.” Alex chuckles and Lena giggles outright at that, causing Maggie to look at her.

“Which ones do you like?” The Latina asks and Lena frowns, turning to study the rack with intrigue. Maggie and Alex watch as she steps closer, running her hands over the faux leather and studying meticulously before she stops, turning to Maggie.

“These ones.” She says and Maggie raises an eyebrow, stepping closer. They’re pretty much plain lace up combats but the hardware on them is the exact same shade as on Maggie’s favourite leather jacket and the detective assumes that it’s not a coincidence. She finds her size and tries them on, raising an eyebrow as she stands up and moves around a bit.

“They’re comfortable as hell, good taste little love.” Maggie smiles, reaching out to squeeze Lena’s hand and the thirteen-year-old grins proudly as Maggie decides to take them.

“You see anything you like munchkin?” Alex asks, reaching out to run a hand soothingly over Lena’s hair as Maggie goes up to the counter to pay.

“No, I’m good.” Lena replies and Alex nods.

“You know you can ask if you want anything.” Alex reminds her and Lena nods, happy to watch Maggie as she heads back over to them, stealing a kiss from Alex’s lips and planting one on Lena’s hair.

“Alright my loves, food time.”

They leave the mall and grab some dinner at a restaurant across town, it’s secluded and Lena guesses that’s because Maggie and Alex want to lose the DEO agents that followed them around the mall all day, batting off anyone who tried to take pictures or approach Lena.

“Alright munchkin?” Alex asks once they’re all done eating and Lena nods, the nerves growing in her stomach at the thought of meeting someone new.

“We’ll be there the whole time baby, okay?” Maggie says and Lena takes a deep breath with a nod.

She’s quiet in the back of the car as Alex drives them over to Kara’s apartment.

“Maggie?” She asks quietly as they turn into the garage for a tall apartment building and the Latina turns, a small smile on her face.

“What’s up little love?” She asks and Lena bites her lip.

“Can I have my bear?” She asks and Maggie smiles, pulling the bear out of where it had been safely stashed in her handbag all day and handing it back over the seat for Lena to grab and then hold tightly under her arm.

“Alright munchkin, you need anything else before we go in?” Alex asks as she parks the car and turns off the engine and Lena bites her lip.

“Will you hold my hand?” She asks and both women turn to face her, Maggie reaching out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

“Of course baby.” Maggie smiles and Lena takes a deep breath before following Maggie and Alex in climbing out of the car.

The apartment block itself isn’t that intimidating but Lena happily takes Maggie’s outstretched hand and leans into the arm that Alex puts around her, hugging her bear tight with her free arm as they approach. The elevator works but Lena still doesn’t like them very much, they remind her too much of the small space in her cell so when asked, she asks to take the stairs.

Kara lives on the fourth floor so it’s quite a walk but they take it slowly, Alex and Maggie softly bantering back and forth in a way that makes Lena feel safe and secure.

They approach the door and Lena jumps as it opens before they’ve even knocked.

“You guys took your time! You know my elevator works right? Why’d you take the stairs?” Kara asks, cheery as ever as she bounces slightly on her heels. Alex accepts the hug that’s offered and Maggie does too with her free arm. “Hi, Lena.”

Kara smiles, bending down to Lena’s height and Lena blushes, letting go of Maggie’s hand but tucking herself into the small woman’s side, her hand fisting in Maggie’s t-shirt underneath her leather jacket.

“Hi.” She says quietly and Maggie smiles at her, running her hand over Lena’s braids as Alex reaches out and rubs her back.

“Come in. Everyone’s already here. Do you guys want food or have you already eaten?” Kara asks and gestures towards the living room where there are four people sat.

Lena frowns, she’s sure that Maggie and Alex said that she’d only be meeting one new person. She tugs on Maggie’s t-shirt and the Latina looks down at her, smiling encouragingly. She bends down in front of her, letting her keep her grip tight on her t-shirt.

“You said there was only gonna be one new person,” Lena states, looking nervously over at the woman she doesn’t know, watching as she enthusiastically hugs Alex who laughs at whatever she’s saying.

“That’s just our friend Lucy. We didn’t know she was going to be here but I promise you that she’s not gonna hurt you.” Maggie reassures her and Lena nods but she gets quieter, hiding a little bit behind Maggie when she stands up to her full height after kissing her on the head.

“Lena, hi. It’s nice to see you again.” Winn smiles at her as he comes over. Lena watches as Maggie smiles at him, accepting his light hug and she ruffles his hair. It reminds her briefly of her relationship with Lex and that thought makes her even more nervous, knowing that the people in this room think her brother is one of the worst people in the world.

“Hi, Winn.” She says shyly and he smiles at her.

“Do you want a soda? Kara bought some especially for you. There’s orange flavour or strawberry.” He offers and Lena frowns, looking up at Maggie. She’s gotten used to Maggie and Alex buying food that they think she’ll like but it’s not what she was expecting from Kara and Winn.

“Just for me?” She asks and Maggie smiles, running her hand over Lena’s braids again as she nods.

“You remember you tried the orange one last week? Alex brought it home when she went to the store.” Maggie reminds her and Lena nods, biting her lip as she thinks.

“Can I try the strawberry one please?” She asks, looking up at Winn with wide eyes.

“Of course you can munchkin.” Winn smiles and heads towards the kitchen, looking back over his shoulder. “Root beer Alex? Mags?” He asks and they both nod, thanking him.

“It’s good to see you Miss Luthor.” J’onn smiles as she and Maggie head further into the apartment.

“I like your jumper J’onn,” Lena says, gaining a little more confidence and she does like the colour of the sweater that the stern looking man is wearing.

“Well thank you. Your hair looks very nice today.” He comments back and Lena grins, looking up at a smiling Maggie and loosening her grip on her t-shirt.

“Maggie did it! She’s the best at braiding!” Lena smiles, letting go of Maggie as the woman moves to sit on the couch next to J’onn.

“Should I get her to do mine?” Winn asks when he reappears, handing a bottle of root beer to Maggie and a bottle of red coloured soda to Lena with a smile.

“What do you think Lee? Some nice dutch braids would look good on Winn?” Maggie suggests and Lena giggles.

“I think a fishtail.” She suggests with a cheeky smile and they all laugh and even though Lena knows that they’re playing it up for her benefit, it makes her warm inside.

“What are we giggling about over here?” Alex asks as she appears next to Lena, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and winking down at her.

“Maggie’s gonna braid Winn’s hair.” Lena giggles, biting her lip slightly as Alex laughs.

“I think that would suit you, Schott,” Alex smirks and Winn rolls his eyes and Lena’s face falls when their banter makes her mind go back to Lex, hugging her bear tightly.

“Alex?” She asks and the woman immediately turns to look at her, a smile on her face. “Can you open this please?”

“Of course munchkin.” Alex smiles and easily twists the lid off, letting the bubbles go down with practised ease.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles and takes a sip, appreciating the taste and smiling. “That’s nice.”

“Uh huh?” Maggie asks with a smile and Lena nods, screwing the top back on.

“Lena?” Alex asks and Lena looks at her, letting Maggie take the bottle and place it down on a coaster. “Can I introduce you to my friends?”

“Maggie?” Lena asks quietly, hugging her bear tight and moving a little closer to Alex. She relaxes a little when Maggie stands up next to her, offering her hand to the little brunette which Lena immediately takes.

“Hey, Lena. My name’s James Olsen but some people call me Jimmy and this is my friend Lucy Lane.”

Lena tries to fight it.

She really does.

She knows that a lot of what she’s been taught is wrong but it’s hard to let go of it all so quickly and those names.

Jimmy Olsen.

Lane.

She knows that those are bad.

She knows that those are people she should stay away from.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no…” Lena whispers, dropping Maggie’s hand and clasping her bear tightly as she backs away from the smiling faces.

“Lena? Sweetie?” Winn asks and Lena realises that she’s backed up to the couch so she sprints over to the kitchen, tugging herself down into a ball and leaning against the kitchen table.

“Lena baby? Can you listen to me? Concentrate on my voice.” Maggie’s voice breaks through the haze and Lena listens to it, her head raising as she looks at her with teary eyes. She can feel Maggie’s hand on her knee and there’s only one thing on her mind.

“Mama.” She cries and reaches out towards Maggie who immediately scoops her up with ease, Lena clinging to her like a baby koala.

“Okay, okay, baby, breathe. You’re okay. Everything’s okay.” Maggie soothes, hand coming up to cup the back of Lena’s head. Lena has her in a vice-like grip and Maggie shushes her sob, pressing kisses to the side of her head.

“Mama.” She repeats with a sob, her grip somehow tightening, and Maggie sends Alex an emotional look over Lena’s shoulder as the taller woman approaches.

“Lena sweetie,” Alex states, speaking before placing her hand on Lena’s back so that the little girl doesn’t jump. “Munchkin, I need you to breathe for me. Can you look at me?”

It takes a few moments and they can both feel her breathing heavily before a little head pops up out of Maggie’s shoulder and she turns to look at Alex. Her bright green eyes are wide and teary and Alex’s heart breaks a little at the sorrow in them. Her eyes dart to behind Alex’s head and Alex notices as her eyes go wide as she notices James and Lucy staring at her.

“Look at me baby, concentrate on me.” Alex states and Lena does direct her gaze back, bottom lip wobbling. “Okay sweetie, let’s go in the other room.”

“Mommy!” Lena cries out as Alex starts to walk away and both Alex and Maggie freeze.

“She’s not going anywhere baby, come on. See? We’re gonna follow her.” Maggie steps into action once she gets her breathe back, her feet finally moving again. She carries Lena through to Kara’s bedroom, following Alex and is grateful to settle down on the bed with her as Lena clings to her again like a baby koala.

Both Alex and Maggie are content to just sit there, both of them running a hand soothingly over Lena’s back and pressing kisses to her hair, temple and shoulder every so often.

Finally, her breathing seems to even out and she loosens her grip a little, her hand that’s not gripping her bear coming up to wipe at her eyes sleepily in a move that Alex and Maggie both think might be the most adorable thing they’ve ever seen.

“That better now, baby?” Alex asks, leaning in close to drop another kiss first on Lena’s shoulder and then to her temple. Lena nods and wriggles around a little uncomfortably.

“Come here.” Maggie coos and holds Lena as still as she can whilst she shifts so that she’s lying down on the bed and Lena is lying directly on top of her, her head on top of her chest. Alex lies down next to them as Lena snuggles in closer, letting herself feel surrounded by their love.

“I’m sorry.” Lena whispers and both Alex and Maggie frown.

“Don’t be silly munchkin.”

“What on earth are you sorry for sweetie?”

They ask simultaneously and even though her head is buried in the collar of Maggie’s t-shirt, she’s facing towards Alex and she can see her little cheeks flush red.

“I was bad. I wasn’t a good girl. I was rude to your friends. You can give me back.” Lena says softly and Maggie lets out a tut of disapproval at Lena’s words.

“Sweetie, we are never going to get mad at you for having a panic attack,” Alex reassures her, running her hand over Lena’s back and dropping a kiss to her hair.

“For real baby, you are mine and Alex’s number one priority. We love you so much sweetie and there’s nothing you could do that could make us want to give you back as you say. The three of us, it’s forever now Lena.” Maggie explains softly and Alex nods, her eyes locked with Lena’s.

“We love you so much,” Alex repeats and Lena’s bottom lip wobbles a little again.

“I love you both so much.” She says quietly.

No one says anything for a while and they’re all content to sit there until Lena’s fully calmed down, her thumb finding its way to her mouth. Alex leans forward and kisses her hand when she realises, slowly encouraging her to take it out and she interlinks their hands when she does, pressing another kiss to where their fingers cross.

“Hey, baby? Can we have a chat about something?” Maggie asks, drawing soft patterns on Lena’s back.

“What about?” Lena asks, readjusting her head so that her chin is resting on Maggie’s chest.

“What you called Alex and me earlier.” Maggie states and Lena flushes red.

“I’m sorry, I…. it just came out and it felt right and…”

Both Alex and Maggie start to shush her as she starts to panic and Alex squeezes their hands.

“Munchkin, we’re not mad at you,” Alex reassures her, smiling when Lena’s startling green eyes jump to her.

“You’re not?” Lena asks, looking back between the both of them.

“No baby, we’re not. We understand that it’s an important thing and you can call us whatever it is that you want to. Okay?” Maggie explains and Lena takes a deep breath, a little overwhelmed.

“Really?” She asks and both Alex and Maggie smile, leaning in to kiss her on the head.

“Really munchkin.”

“So I can call you short?” Lena giggles, looking up at Maggie and Maggie gasps dramatically, wrapping her arms tightly around Lena and sitting up sharply. She takes Lena with her and wraps her in a tight hug, swinging her from side to side just above her lap.

“How dare you?” She laughs and Lena giggles loudly, making both Alex and Maggie smile.

“Mommy! Help me!” She giggles and Alex’s breath is taken away for a minute but she easily stills Maggie’s arms and swoops Lena into her own.

“I got you baby.” She reassures her and Lena smiles, snuggling into Alex’s shoulder.

Yeah, this feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Game Night continues and Lena gains a new friend in Lucy and grows a little bit closer to Kara


	8. A New Friend and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night ends on a sour note but Lena makes a new friend and some new visitors throw a curveball

Alex smiles, holding Lena close to her and presses a few kisses to her temple.

“Hi, guys?” A soft voice comes from the doorway and they all turn to see Kara stood there, a soft smile on her face.

“Hey, Kara.” Maggie smiles, letting Lena interlink her fingers with hers and squeezing her hand before bringing it to her mouth to kiss.

“Hey Lena, I brought you your soda and some cookies if you want them?” Kara smiles at the little girl who is cuddled into Alex.

“Cookies?” She asks and they all chuckle as Kara approaches, holding out the bottle and the plate with a few Oreos on it. Lena smiles and takes them both, placing the plate on her lap before opening her soda and taking a glug.

“Thank you, Kara.” She says quietly with a smile and Kara smiles back as Alex drops a kiss to the top of Lena’s head.

“I can get James and Lucy to leave if you’d like?” Kara offers and Lena frowns, shaking her head.

“No, it’s your game night. I don’t want you to make anyone leave.” Lena states and Alex and Maggie smile at her.

“Are you sure Lena? It’s okay if you need them to go.” Kara reassures her and Lena shakes her head.

“No, I was wrong. It’s hard to forget everything that I’ve ever been taught and I don’t know you too well but I trust you so I think your friends should be good as well.” Lena says sweetly and both Maggie and Alex drop a kiss to her hair.

“That’s a very mature way of thinking Lena,” Kara tells her and Lena smiles with a shrug.

“Are you sure you want to stay Lee? We can go home if you’re tired.” Alex runs a hand over her back and Lena smiles, shaking her head.

“We can still cuddle even if we go out there again, right?” She asks, looking at Maggie and Alex who nod at her with a smile.

“Cuddle away sweetie, I’ll meet you out there.” Kara smiles and then rubs her hand up Lena’s arm before she leaves the room, smiling at her sister and her sister’s fiancée.

“Okay baby?” Alex asks and Lena nods, wiping her eyes and munching on a cookie. Maggie stands up and Lena smiles up at her.

“Carry me, Mama?” She asks, one hand clutching her bear and the other holding the bottle of soda as both her arms reach up towards Maggie.

Maggie smiles, her breath catching at the name once more before she scoops her up. She can tell that Lena is tired, her head dropping against Maggie’s shoulder drowsily.

Alex smiles at the sight of her girls and follows them out to the living room, smiling at Winn and J’onn when they catch her eye. They’ve moved off of the couch and Maggie sits down with Lena on her lap. When Alex sits down next to her, she moves so she’s half on Maggie and half on Alex, squeezed in between them and their love.

“Hey, Lena?” Lucy asks, dropping into the armchair across from the couch and she looks over at her, smiling at her. “You ever played Hungry Hungry Hippos?”

“No, what’s that?” She asks, sitting forwards a little bit in confusion and Maggie and Alex smile.

“It’s a game. Look.” Lucy explains softly and pulls the game out of the box, softly working her way through the rules. “So you wanna play?”

“Yeah. There’s only room for four players though.” Lena comments and Lucy smiles.

“Yeah, that’s true. Anyone you particularly want to play with?” Lucy asks and Maggie and Alex watch as she bites her lip.

“Mama, will you help me?” Lena asks and Maggie nods. “Okay, Lucy, could James help you if you’re friends?”

“Definitely.” Lucy smiles when she notices what Lena is doing.

“Mommy, can you work with Kara? You’re sisters, right?” She asks and Alex nods with a smile, dropping a kiss to Lena’s head and then moving to sit on the floor next to her sister, smiling as Kara cuddles up to her in a similar way to Lena.

“And Winn and J’onn, you guys can work together?” Lena suggests and the two men nod, sliding into place.

“Okay, you ready little love?” Maggie asks and Lena nods with a giggle. “Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a few hours later and Lena has been introduced to at least five new games. Lucy has squirmed her way in to sit in front of Alex, leaning back on her friend’s legs and Lena has reclined across Alex and Maggie, her head in Alex’s lap.

“Your hair is really pretty,” Lena comments tiredly to Lucy who smiles.

“You think? Thank you. Yours looks really nice in those braids.” Lucy comments, turning her head so that her eyes meet Lena’s.

“Thanks. Mama did them.” Lena comments with a yawn, smiling as Maggie draws soft patterns on her back.

“She did huh? Do you think Mama would do mine?” Lucy asks and Lena smiles sleepily.

“You should ask her. I’m sure she would. Mama and Mommy are like, the best people ever.” Lena comments and Lucy smirks as both Alex and Maggie immediately tear up. They all watch with a smile as Lena lets out another yawn and turns in her sleep, snuggling into Alex’s stomach and drifting off.

“You guys are doing a great job. She obviously adores you.” Lucy comments quietly as Maggie carefully pulls the throw off of the back of the couch and drapes it over Lena.

“She’s an easy kid,” Maggie says with a smile as Alex’s attention is undivided on Lena, brushing some of her baby hairs away from her face.

“She’s very attached. I didn’t think this was a permanent thing.” James comments and that gains Alex’s attention as all of the eyes in the room snap to him.

“Pardon?” Alex asks, keeping her voice low as she knows Lena is only dozing.

“Well, you can’t keep her forever. She’s gonna go into the system, right?” James states and everyone frowns.

“Um, no.” Kara states and everyone nods, gesturing to her in agreement.

“Why should she go into the system when there are two people here who are willing to look after her and who she likes, loves even?” Winn asks and James sighs.

“But… she’s a Luthor.”

“Okay!”

“Wow, dude, not okay!”

“What did you just say?”

“Pardon you?”

“You wanna go right now, dude?”

“Mr Olsen!”

“Okay, okay, everyone quiet.” Alex shout-whispers, running her hands over Lena’s hair. The little girl lets out a whimper at the noise but luckily only wiggles around a little, snuggling closer to Alex.

“Okay, let’s all calm down. Do you want to take her into the other room?” Kara suggests and Maggie smiles at her soon to be sister-in-law with a nod.

“I got her baby,” Maggie tells Alex and Alex nods, reaching out to caress her cheek and then leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Okay baby girl.” Maggie coos and then wraps an arm around Lena’s back, tugging her up. Lena groans a little but goes easily, cuddling into Maggie when she lifts her into her arms and then carries her into Kara’s bedroom.

She stirs a little as Maggie places her down on the comforter, pulling the blanket at the bottom of the bed over her.

“Mama…” She groans a little and Maggie shushes her, running a hand over her hair and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Go back to sleep baby. You’re safe, I promise.” Maggie smiles and settles down sat on the edge of the bed, softly running her knuckles over Lena’s cheekbone to encourage her back to sleep.

“Mama?” Lena asks and Maggie smiles, contemplating the last few hours. She thought that the way she feels for Alex is the strongest love she’ll ever experience but then Lena entered their lives and Maggie’s heart just opened. And now, in the last few hours, it’s like Maggie’s heart has just become a chasm. Lena is her daughter, she’s known that for a while now, but the past few hours have just confirmed it.

“I’m here little love, I’m not going anywhere,” Maggie reassures her, intertwining their fingers when one of Lena’s little hands reaches out towards her.

“You’ll stay with me? Forever? No cells?” Lena asks, eyes wide and Maggie feels her heart clench.

“I promise baby. No cells, ever. I love you so much.” Maggie smiles sadly, switching to rub the pad of her thumb over Lena’s cheek.

“Mommy too?”

“Mommy too.”

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too baby.”

Maggie listens to the conversation going on outside as she watches Lena sleep, her little chest rising and falling peacefully. She hears the door open and close loudly before the sound of feet approach the bedroom.

“Hey.” Alex smiles at her from the break in Kara’s curtain wall.

“Hi,” Maggie whispers, looking back at her fiancée over her shoulder.

“She out?” Alex asks just as quietly, wandering over towards them.

“Like a log.” Maggie chuckles, directing her eyes back to the sleeping child, looking as innocent as she had ever seen her.

“James left.” Alex sighs, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

“God, I hope he settles down. She’s faced so much adversity already.” Maggie sighs, carefully brushing the baby hairs away from Lena’s eyes.

“Poor little darling.” Alex sighs, reaching over to rub her head.

“Hey, guys.” A soft voice came from the door and they turned to see Lucy stood there, a soft smile on her face at the sight in front of her.

“Hi, Luce.” Alex smiles, her voice as quiet as she can be, the last thing she wants is to wake her sleeping girl.

“I’m sorry about James. I know it’s no excuse but I think it’s his close relationship with Clark. He saw first hand what being close to Lex and then having him turn did to him. Lena’s not her brother but it’s hard for him.” Lucy sighs, running a hand through her short curls.

“We get it but you’re right, it’s not an excuse. She’s a little girl.” Maggie comments and Lucy nods, smiling down at her.

“I’m in town for a week. I’d love to see you guys again before I leave.” Lucy smiles and Alex and Maggie do too.

“I’d like that too.” Alex smiles and Maggie nods, looking up at her fiancée’s friend.

“You’re great with Lena.” She comments easily and Lucy chuckles.

“She doesn’t exactly make it hard. She’s a great kid.” Lucy smiles down at her. “I think people are heading off if you want to take her home.”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go say goodbye to Kara.” Alex smiles and Maggie nods, accepting her kiss before the taller woman heads out to the main room.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a few days later when the little family are getting ready to go and meet Lucy for lunch.

“Alex?”

Lena does not always call Alex and Maggie Mommy and Mama. In fact, the names tend to be something that come out when she’s tired or upset. The names still make both Alex and Maggie’s hearts stop for a second, so full of love for the little girl.

“What’s up Lee?” Alex asks, turning from the counter to see her stood by the island. She’s dressed in a black top covered in colourful flowers and a white skirt, white Converse on her feet.

“Have you seen my denim jacket?” Lena asks and Alex smiles, walking over and dropping a kiss to her head.

“It’s in mine and Maggie’s room. I’ll just run and grab it.” Alex tells her and Lena grins, standing on her toes to kiss Alex’s cheek.

“Thank you.” She grins and Alex chuckles, ruffling her hair before heading up the stairs.

Lena smiles and jumps up onto a seat on the island. She’s flicking through Maggie’s magazine when there’s a knock on the door.

“Alex? Maggie?” She calls and frowns when there’s no response and another knock on the door.

Lena sighs, contemplating her options. Maggie is in the basement which has been converted into a gym and Lena knows that her headphones are probably drowning everything out. Alex and Maggie’s room is at the end of the corridor so it’s difficult for them to hear downstairs from there which is where Alex is fetching her jacket.

She knows that it will likely only take a minute or so for Alex to come back down but the knocking is becoming more insistent. She knows that they won’t be mad at her as long as she checks who it is first so she looks through the spyhole and gasps at who she sees.

She feels her breath getting shorter as she looks at the Midwestern stereotype and the red-haired woman stood outside the house and it feels like the walls are closing in around her. She sinks to the ground as the tears start to fall down her face.

“Lena? Lee, baby? What is it?” Alex’s voice calls out and Lena reaches out towards the voice, tears streaming down her face.

“Mommy. The door.” She cries and Alex frowns, scooping her up and holding her tight, looking through the spyhole and frowning at who she sees on the other side.

What on earth are Clark Kent and Lois Lane doing at her door?


	9. Two Supers, Two Danvers, Two Lanes, a Sawyer and a Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes it very clear to a concerned Clark and Lois that Lena is not going anywhere

“Alex! I know you’re in there! Open the door!” Clark’s voice comes through the door and Alex sighs. “I’ll just come through the window if you don’t let me in!”

“Clark! Give me a minute! Maggie!” Alex calls and breathes a sigh of relief when her fiancée appears, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight of a distraught Lena and a distressed Alex.

“What’s going on?” She asks, taking out her headphones and heading over, taking Lena into her own arms when the little girl reaches out towards her.

“Mama!” Lena sobs as she buries her head in Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie shushes her, bouncing her up and down and running her hands through her hair.

“Clark’s here.” Alex hisses and Maggie furrows her eyebrows, pressing her lips to her Lena’s temple.

“Okay baby girl, everything’s okay. I got you.” Maggie comforts her, concerned at Lena’s raised heartbeat and her tight grip on her shirt.

“What do I do?” Alex asks and Maggie takes a deep breath.

“I’ll take her upstairs and call Lucy and Kara. Let them in.” Maggie sighs and Alex nods, pulling Maggie in for a quick kiss and drops a kiss on Lena’s hair.

“I love you baby girl,” Alex whispers into her hair and Lena whimpers.

“Love you, Mommy.” She whispers back and Alex takes a deep breath, nodding at Maggie.

“Okay little love, come on. I got you.” Maggie smiles and hikes Lena higher up on her hip, carrying her up the stairs.

Alex takes a deep breath and turns to open the door once Maggie and Lena round the corner and are finally out of her sight.

“Clark. Lois.” She greets as she opens the door. Lois smiles sympathetically at her and Clark frowns, pushing his way past Alex and into the house.

“Where is she Alex? I couldn’t believe it when Jimmy called me.” Clark laments and Alex sighs, shutting the door behind Lois.

“Seeing as the very sight of you through a spyhole just caused the poor girl to have a panic attack, I don’t think that it’s a good idea for you to see her,” Alex states pragmatically, heading into the kitchen. “Can I get you guys a drink?”

“Water would be fantastic, thanks, Alex.” Lois smiles and Alex smiles back, finding a bottle in the fridge and handing it over.

“I’m good thanks Alex. I just want to talk to you about this.” Clark sighs, settling down into one of the stalls at the island.

“A phone call couldn’t have sufficed? At least as a warning?” Alex asks and Clark sighs as Lois also sits down.

“You would have listened?” The superhero replies and Alex sighs.

“Touché.”

“Clark’s just worried. About Kara and about you. The Luthors have already hurt this family so much. We know that Lena’s only a girl but is it really the best idea for you and Maggie to be looking after her?” Lois states calmly and Alex takes a deep breath.

“We’re not saying she’s like her brother but in the slightest possibility that she is, isn’t it safer for her to be away from this family?” Clark adds and Alex closes her eyes for a minute, trying to control herself and recognise that what they’re saying is indeed coming from a place of love.

“I appreciate what you’re saying, I truly do, but you’re only considering your point of view here. That little girl was terrified and alone, the only person who had ever loved her, placed her in a cell in an underground passage in the middle of a mountain for two years with nothing but a teddy bear for company. And now you want to rip her away from two people that she cares about and that care about her immensely, to send her to someone who we don’t know will keep her safe and we don’t know will give her the love she deserves. It’s egotistical and it’s mean, Clark.” Alex replies, trying not to let herself get too worked up even though all she wants to do is yell.

“Alex, Kara is my family, I have a responsibility to keep her safe. I have a responsibility to watch over her.”

“Oh really?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay baby, shh mija, you’re okay.” Maggie soothes, holding Lena on her lap and rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

“Don’t wanna go away Mama, wanna stay with you.” Lena sobs into her shoulder and Maggie feels her heart clench, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“Lena, listen to me. No one is going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. You’re staying right here with Alex and me, I promise you, no one is going to take you away from us. Not even Superman himself can do that.” Maggie tells her, looking Lena deep in the eye when her green eyes look up at her, wide and full of tears.

“Promise?” She asks quietly, seeming even younger than she usually does.

“Promise.” Maggie states and holds out her pinky, smiling as Lena lets out a wet giggle, linking her pinky with Maggie’s. “I love you so much baby, and Alex loves you too.”

“I love you both so much.” Lena sniffles and wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck, snuggling close.

They stay there for a while, Lena listening to the steady beat of Maggie’s heart and letting it calm her.

“Maggie?” Lena asks and Maggie lets out a noise to let her know that she’s listening as she strokes a hand through Lena’s long hair. “Can we go downstairs?”

“Are you sure you want to?” Maggie asks, dropping a kiss into raven locks.

“No but I wanna see Mommy, I think she’s probably a little bit scared too right now. She might want some cuddles. And you’ll be there the whole time.” Lena states and Maggie smiles, squeezing Lena tightly.

“I think she’d like that, baby. And you’re right, I’m not going anywhere.” Maggie smiles, face lighting up as Lena turns her head to kiss her cheek.

Maggie considers the bravery of this little girl as she climbs off of her lap and holds out her hand, waiting for Maggie to clasp her tiny hand in her own before she heads off towards the staircase, Maggie following.

As they approach the bottom of the stairs, raised voices reach their ears and Maggie looks down at Lena to see a determined look on her face.

“Responsibility, Clark? You want to talk about the responsibility you owe to Kara? Because you certainly weren’t thinking about that when you _abandoned_ her with us!” Alex is retaliating as Maggie and Lena slip into the room, completely unnoticed.

“That’s not fair Alex and you know it, I wasn’t equipped to take care of her, I was basically still a kid myself,” Clark replies and Alex raises an eyebrow.

“I was fourteen Clark, fourteen. Don’t talk to me about assuming responsibility you didn’t want.” Alex huffs and turns around, freezing when she spots Lena and Maggie at the door. “What…? Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.”

It’s unclear who she’s talking to but it’s Lena who moves first, dropping Maggie’s hand and walking up to Clark and Lois.

“Hi, I’m Lena.” She states, the only sign of her nervousness is her hands coming up to fiddle with a strand of her long, dark hair.

“Hi Lena, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Lois and this is my husband, Clark.” Lois smiles sweetly at the little girl who frowns, turning to look at Clark.

“Why don’t you use your real name?” She asks bluntly and Clark looks a little taken aback. Maggie smirks at Alex who sends her a soft smile, both of them so proud of their girl.

“Well, that’s a very good question. Is it one that you’ve asked Kara?” Clark asks and ignores the warning look that all of the women in the room send him.

“No, because Kara makes sense. Her name on your home planet was still Kara, she only changed her last name when she was adopted by the Danvers because she’s a part of their family too. Your name, however, was not Clark.” Lena states logically and Lois smiles at the little girl, impressed by her manner and maturity.

“You’re right. My family gave me the name Clark when they found me before they knew that my name was Kal-El and by the time I found out, I was very used to people calling me Clark. Wouldn’t you find it strange now if I told you that your name is actually Evie?” Clark responds, and Lena breaks out in a grin, nodding her head.

“Clark?”

“Yes, Lena?”

“Mommy said that Lex’s mind is sick, that he needs help.” Lena states and Clark’s eyes dart to Alex who nods at him.

“She’s right, and they’re helping him get better where he is,” Clark replies calmly, looking into Lena’s eyes directly.

Lena bites her lip and stares off into the distance a little. Maggie approaches her and can basically see the cogs turning in her brain.

“You okay little love?” She asks, running her hand through Lena’s hair and Lena looks up at her.     

“Do you think we can do something like setting up a memorial for the people who were killed? I’d like to do something.” Lena states and Maggie smiles, reaching out to caress her cheek.

“That’s a great idea mija,” Maggie reassures her and Lena smiles, looking back towards Clark.

“What do you think Clark?” Alex asks warily, approaching her girls and smiling as Lena cuddles into her side.

“I think it’s an excellent idea and I know just who to talk to.” Clark smiles at Lena who grins, snuggling her head into Alex’s stomach.

Just then, the back door flies open and Lena flinches as Kara rushes into the room.

“I’m sorry! I was on a mission, what’s going on?” She breathes deeply, flashing a smile at Lena.

“Hey, Kara.” Lois smiles as she looks around Clark and Kara finally looks over at them, her face lighting up.

“Clark! Lois!” She grins and rushes over, pulling them both into long hugs.

“Hey cus.” Clark smiles, kissing her on the temple as she pulls back. Kara smiles widely and turns towards her sister, rushing forward and pulling both Alex and Maggie into hugs.

“Hey, kiddo.” She grins down at Lena, opening her arms in an offering and Lena steps a little cautiously into the hug. She lets out a squeal and a long laugh however as Kara easily hoists her up to sit on her shoulders.

“Careful Kara!” Maggie calls out and Kara shoots her sister-in-law-to-be a look as if to say _really?_ Still, she plucks Lena off of her shoulders and Maggie scoops her into her arms, smiling as her girl settles happily against her.

There’s a knock at the door and Lena cuddles into Maggie, smiling as Alex rubs her back as she passes to go and answer it.

Maggie laughs as Lena squirms to get down when she sees who’s at the door.

“Lucy!” Lena grins and rushes over, jumping into the younger Lane’s arms.

“Hey there, cutie!” Lucy grins and scoops her up, Lena letting out a giggle as she gets kisses planted all over her face. “Hi.” She smiles at Alex and tugs her into a hug with one arm.

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Alex replies and Lucy smiles at her.

“Of course. Hey Maggie, Kara. Lois, Clark, it’s nice to see you.” Lucy states as she properly enters the room, looking at her sister warily.

“Always so formal Luce. Can I get a hug?” Lois asks of her little sister and Lucy breathes deeply, smiling reassuringly at a concerned looking Lena. She places the little girl on the floor and walks into her sister’s outstretched arms, letting herself be squeezed and lets Clark hug her too. Maggie rubs her shoulder as she heads over to sit on the sofa and Lucy sends a genuine smile her way, it only widening when Lena flops down next to her on the couch.

“So what’s going on?” Kara asks, looking around in slight confusion as to what her cousin and his wife are doing at her sister’s house.

“Clark doesn’t think Mommy and Mama should be looking after me,” Lena states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Alex and Maggie share a look.

“Clark…” Kara sighs, looking over at her cousin.

“Kara, I have a responsibility to look after you.” Clark replies and Lois sighs as she looks around the room, seeing tempers start to fly.

“Hey, Lena?” She speaks up and the little girl looks up at her. “I’d love to see your room if you’d like to show it to me?”

“Oh sure, my room’s amazing!” Lena grins and jumps up. Lois smiles and heads over to the little girl, smiling at Maggie when the woman mouths ‘ _thank you’_ at her.

With the youngster out of the room, Alex doesn’t hold back.

“You don’t get to do this Clark. This is all you’ve done since Kara landed in that pod. You flit in and out of our lives and act all high and mighty as if you know best. You left Kara with us, had minimal communication with her for twelve years and now act as if you’ve been this big brother figure to her for her entire life!” Alex lets loose and is appreciative when Maggie slips her hand into hers, squeezing her hand in support.

“Alex…” Kara sighs, looking between the two most important members of her family.

“No, Kara! He wasn’t there when you spent the first three months having nightmares all night because you’d lost your entire world. He wasn’t there when you used to climb into my bed asking why he’d abandoned you. He wasn’t there Kara.” Alex speaks to her sister directly now, watching the pain play across her face.

“But…”

“No Kara, he needs to hear this,” Lucy speaks up, moving to stand by her friends. “You’re not thinking about that little girl at all. It’s impossible to miss how much that little girl loves Alex and Maggie and how much they love her. It’s that the most important thing? That a little girl who has been abandoned by her entire family finally gets the love that she deserves?”

Clark lets out a sigh and runs a hand over his hair.

“Clark?” Kara asks, fiddling with the holes for her thumbs in her suit.

“Neither of you are wrong. It’s obvious to see how much that little girl loves you both and she does deserve love, she seems like a very sweet little thing. And Alex, I’m sorry. I know that my actions had a big impact on your life. Kara, I’m so sorry that I was so distant for so long. I love you, you know that, right?” Clark sighs, looking at her with pain in his eyes and Kara sighs, moving to hug him.

“I know, I love you too.” Kara replies and Maggie smiles, wrapping her arm around Alex, kissing her softly on the cheek. Kara separates from her cousin and walks over to her sister, wrapping her up in a hug. “Thank you for always looking out for me.”

“Always.” Alex smiles, standing on her toes to kiss her sister on the forehead in the same way she does to Lena.

“So Clark, Lena’s allowed to stay then? Not that I care about your opinion, but it would be great if you don’t get in the way.” Lucy smirks, bouncing on her heels a little.

“Yes,” Clark states simply and Alex sends him a smile.

“I didn’t mean to be rude…” She starts and he waves her off.

“I needed to hear it. How about you go get our girls and I’ll take you all out for some food?” He offers and Maggie smiles.

“Sounds like a plan! What? I’m not gonna turn down free food.” Maggie grins and Alex rolls her eyes as the tension in the room diffuses.

Alex smiles at her sister, fiancée and friend before turning to go up the stairs, finding Lena and Lois sat on her bay window.

“And Lucy taught me how to play Hungry Hungry Hippos and Mama and I were on a team and we very nearly beat Mommy and Kara.” Lena is talking and Alex smiles at her enthusiastic tone as well as the utter interest that Lois is showing in the conversation.

“That’s really cool, I’ll tell you a secret. I’m _awful_ at Hungry Hungry Hippos.” Lois replies and whispers to Lena in a way that makes Lena feel like she’s important.

“You should get Lucy to help you, she’s really good.” Lena smiles and Alex chuckles, drawing the pair’s attention to her. “Hi, Mommy!”

“Hey baby, did you show Lois your room?” Alex asks, walking over and smiling as Lena cuddles into her side.

“Uh huh. Did you sort everything out with Clark?” Lena asks, green eyes blown wide innocently as she looks up at Alex.

“Yes, baby. Hey, you know nothing’s taking you away from Mama and I, right? We both love you so much.” She asks, clasping Lena’s chin in her hand and Lena smiles.

“I know Mommy. I love you.” Lena grins and stands up on the bay window, launching herself into Alex’s arms. The woman laughs and hugs her tightly, spinning her around a few times.

“Alright, Clark offered to take us all out for food,” Alex states, not trying to sway Lena either way.

“Can I sit with Lucy?” Lena asks and Alex chuckles, placing her on the ground and kissing her forehead.

“Yes, munchkin.”

“I’ll go get my jacket!” Lena grins and rushes out the room.

“She’s a great kid,” Lois speaks up after a second and Alex smiles at her, offering her a hand to help her up.

“Yeah, she’s incredible.”


End file.
